What Happens when You Steal a Time Turner
by Mythgirllily
Summary: A next generation time travel fanfiction. James has got his hands on a time turner and plans to drag Al and Lily with him on an adventure. But after five year old Lily breaks the time turner the trio is dragged places they never dreamed. Several destinations and none of the kids can use magic.
1. Adventure Time

Al Potter was playing "duel" with his sister, Lily Luna. She was five, two years younger than Al, and had trouble keeping the "spell" names straight. It didn't really matter as neither one had a real wand, or for that matter, really knew any dueling spells.

"Expely-must!" Shouted Lily as she popped out of her hiding place and aimed her toy wand at her brother.

Al ducked and said, "Missed me. Petrificus totalus!"

Lily giggled and dove to the side, right into James.

"Hey, be careful!" said James nearly dropping a small golden object.

"What's that James?" said Al.

"This, my dear little brother, is a time turner."

What's a Time Turner?" asked Lily.

"I think it has something to do with time travel. Dad said he got one of the first new ones on loan because he had to be in two places at once yesterday." said James.

"Why do you have it?" said Al.

"Dad said he was going to return it today but I told him it would be a stupid for such an cool device to sit in the ministry, so he let me have it."

"Really?" Al didn't believe it for a second.

"Ask a silly question, get a silly answer."

"James_._" Said Al.

"I took it out of his work bag. I'm going to put it back as soon as we've had our Time Travel Adventure." said James.

"Can I come Jamie?" asked Lily.

"Of course Lil, this is a Potter family adventure after all. "

"But what about Teddy?" asked Lily.

"You know he's at Hogwarts Lily. Maybe he can come next time. Now both of you, how do you think this thing works?" said James.

The Potter children set to work poking, prodding, and examining the time turner.

"It's filled with sand." said Lily.

"The Sands of Time." said James.

"Like in the movie?" said Lily.

"You weren't allowed to watch that movie!" said James.

"Neither were you!" said Lily.

"How did Dad work this thing?" said Al. He shook the time turner and watched the sand bounce around.

"Don't do that." James grabbed the time turner.

"Mummy says not to grab." said Lily as she tried to grab the time turner.

James jerked out of the way but Lily caught the chain and the time turner was yanked from his hand. It shattered against the floor and golden threads spiraled around the siblings as they looked at each other in panic, wonder, and excitement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and, don't worry, there will be more to come. The next chapter is already started. Please Review and tell me what you think, good or bad. -Mythgirllily**


	2. Into the Past

There were flashes of light around the children's vision. They saw many strange scenes. Old ships in a storm. A ring of fire. A group of four, two men and two women, arguing. A king being crowned. A old woman in bed, surrounded by her family. The same woman, young and cradling a child. Then the light faded.

* * *

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, was lying on the couch in her fiancé's arms. Soon enough would she have to face the world, the war, and more wedding planning, but for now she was content. Then Sirius walked out of the floo.

"Hello Potter and soon to be Potter."

Lily buried her face in James's chest.

"What are you doing here Padfoot?" Said James. "I thought you were busy with the Order."

"And I was. However we finished up our mission early and one does not ignore summons from Mum Potter." Said Sirius.

"Summons?" Said James.

"I promised to help with the wedding remember? And keep an eye on the Bride. After all, we don't want Lilyflower here coming to her senses and running off ." Said Sirius.

"As if." Said Lily. "I may not like wedding planning but if I ran off Mrs. Potter might decide to marry you off instead, and I would never be that cruel."

"Ha, ha, ha. Moony will be here in a few minutes with Wormtail. And I expect we'll _all_ be set to work on centerpieces or some such rubbish." Said Sirius.

"Hey!" Said Lily.

At this moment golden light filled the room and when it faded there were three new arrivals.

"You broke it!" shouted James Jr.

Lily Luna's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.

"Wait just a second. Who are you and how did you get here?" said Sirius.

The boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't have any close family James?" said Lily.

"I don't."

Lily Luna hiccuped and, after a small hesitation, her grandmother got up from the couch and went to her.

"Honestly Sirius, this was obviously an accident. They're children and unarmed." said Lily.

James Jr. stared at the godfather his Dad told stories about and grandfather he'd never met. The men he was named after.

Al hissed in his ear, "Look what you did! That's Dad's Dad and Uncle Sirius."

"I know, I know. Don't say anything that could mess up the future. Remember what Aunt Hermione said." James whispered back.

"James, how are we going to get home?" said Al.

James Jr. looked at the golden chain Lily still clutched in her hand, now attached only to a bit of twisted metal, then back at him with wide eyes,.

"I can't believe this." said Al.

"You wanted to come." said James Jr.

"It was your idea." said Al.

"Lily broke it." said James Jr.

"You stole it." said Al.

The argument had escalated and James decided to intervene.

"Boys. Enough arguing. Why don't you tell us your names seeing as how you landed in our house." said James.

The boys looked at each other. Al went first.

"My name is Al, short for Albus, and my older brother's name is James. Our little sister's name is Lily. Lily Luna."

"Prongs, somebody polyjuiced you and Lilykins!" said Sirius.

"What are your parent's names?" asked James, ignoring his best friend.

"Harry and Ginny Potter." said Al, he wanted to get home and he was sure telling the truth was the only way to do that.

"Potter?" said James. Lily, still holding Lily Luna, stared at the boys.

Lily nodded and James Jr. gave up.

"Yeah, Potter." said James Jr.

"But that's impossible, unless... Are you muggles?" said James.

"No." said Al.

"We just appeared in a flash of light and didn't question how we teleported. We're wizards." said James Jr.

"We'll there is that." Sirius nodded.

"Then how-" James was cut off by the door opening. Remus walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Peter couldn't make it, I think he's feeling under the weather again. Who is this?" said Remus.

Lily Luna had stopped crying and looked up at Remus with wide eyes.

"Is this one of your extended family, Lily? I thought they couldn't come." said Remus.

"They can't. This is Lily Luna. She and her brothers seem to have had a magical accident." said Lily.

"And their last name is Potter." said James looking at Remus.

"They're related to you?" asked Remus.

"Not that I know of." said James

Lily Luna was squinting at Remus.

"You look like Teddy when he's tired." she said.

"And who is Teddy." asked Remus.

"My brother." said Lily Luna.

Remus glanced at the boys who seemed to be arguing again.

"Which one is Teddy?" asked Remus.

"Not them," said Lily Luna exasperated, "Teddy's at Hogwarts so he couldn't come with us on our adventure but James said he could come next time."

"James said that?" said Remus looking at James quizzically.

"I assume she's talking about her brother James. He's the oldest." said James.

"James and Lily... Potter?" said Remus.

"Yes, can we get on with this?" said Sirius.

"Yes." said James. "How did you get here?"

James Jr. sent a warning look to Al, who was about to spill yet again, but Lily beat them to the punch.

"Jamie took Daddy's time turner." said Lily. Then, ducking her head, she continued. "I broke it."

"Time turner?" said James looking at his friends with wide eyes.

"These must be your kids, Prongs. Just look at them!" said Sirius. "A bit conceited in naming them though..."

"Their parents are _Harry_ and _Ginny_ Potter, remember? They're more likely our grandkids, or great-grandkids." said Lily

"Grandkids already. You always did like to get an early start on things James but this is ridiculous." said Remus.

"Well now you know for sure I didn't run out on the wedding." said Lily.

"Wait a second, I'd like to have conformation before we start jumping to conclusions." said James. "Are you related to us?"

Al and James Jr. shifted.

"Yes," said Al. "We're your grandkids."

James Jr. smacked him in the arm.

"So much for not messing with the past." he hissed.

"It's not like we told them anything important." said Al.

"Unless knowing that James and Lily have at least one kid who has kids of his own is important." said Remus.

"While we're on the subject, who is your mother?" said Lily.

"Here's the deal," said James Jr. clapping a hand over Al's mouth. "We'll tell you about the future but you have to promise to get obliviated as soon as we find a way home. If you don't we might never be born."

"I guess you're right." said Lily.

"We can't remember anything?" said Sirius.

"You seem more concerned about this than I am, Padfoot." joked James.

"I'd like to know for sure we all have happy endings, that's all." said Sirius.

"I think we all take your 'deal.'" said Remus.

"Alright then, first things first. Our Dad is Harry Potter. First and only child of James and Lily Potter. I am James Sirius Potter, oldest kid and named after my grandfather and my dad's godfather. I'll let my siblings introduce themselves." said James Jr.

"I'm a godfather! Why Prongs, I'm honored." said Sirius, grinning like mad.

"Of course you are, idiot. You're basically my brother. I did think I would have more kids though..." said James.

"You're an only child and your Dad was an only child. It must run in the family." said Remus.

"Maybe, but look at those three. They seem to disprove the rule." said James.

"That would be our Mum's Weasley genes. She had six older brothers." said James Jr.

"Seven kids? Blimey." said Sirius.

"How many cousins do you lot have?" asked James.

Al counted on his fingers.

"Including us, there are twelve Weasley grandchildren." he said.

"That must make for rowdy family reunions." said Sirius.

"You bet!" said James Jr. grinning.

"Just think of the Quidditch games." said James. "You lot do like Quidditch don't you?"

"Let's let the children get on with it, you two. And I'd like to know about your Mum." said Lily.

"Umm, I'm Albus Severus Potter. Everyone says I look just like my Dad. Our Mum is Ginny Potter, used to be Weasley. She played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies before Jamie here showed up and now she's the Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet." Al said the last bit as if he had memorized it.

"Your grandson is named after Snivellus?" said Sirius in horror. "And his name is in the same position as mine!"

"My Dad said he named me after the bravest man he ever knew." said Al a bit hotly.

"Then it probably wasn't Snape, Sirius. Besides didn't you hear? My son married a professional Quidditch player!" said James. "What position does she play?"

"Chaser," said James Jr. "And Dad played seeker in school. Never lost a match, except for once when dementors invaded the field, but that wasn't his fault."

"And he started first year. Youngest seeker in a century." added Al.

"You lot must be bloody amazing at Quidditch with parents like that." said Sirius.

"Language." chided Lily.

"We're all pretty good, even Lil. Al and I get lots of practice at Weasley family gatherings and Mum and Dad coach us." said James Jr.

"Our son is brilliant!" James crowed to Lily. Then he remembered what James Jr. said about the only match Harry had ever lost. "Wait, why were there dementors?"

"A prisoner had escaped from Azkaban." said James Jr.

"People thought he was after Dad." said Al eagerly.

"But that's impossible. No one can escape Azkaban." said Sirius.

"It's possible, just extremely unlikely." said Al, remembering what Aunt Hermione had said when recounting the tale.

"We'll tell you the rest later. Lil looks tired and she didn't get to say her name." said James. He didn't want his sister to hear the rest of the story that he and Al had pieced together with their cousins.

The Marauders traded looks. They knew a distraction when they saw one. Azkaban was unescapable, and someone powerful and smart enough to escape was after Harry?

"Lily Luna, it's your turn. Why don't you tell us your full name and some things about your family." said Lily Evans.

Lily Luna rubbed her eyes and said, "My name is Lily Luna Potter. My favorite color is green. Mommy is good at making bats, and Daddy saved the world."

The Adults didn't know what to think at this point. Were the children exaggerating? What did Lily mean by save the world?

"I think you could use a nap, Lil." said James, using her brothers nickname as he took her from Lily.

Lily Luna curled up on his shoulder. "Daddy." She murmured sleepily.

"I'll take her to one of the guest rooms." said James. "When I come back I want the whole story."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	3. Lunch and Death

James had just left when Al's stomach grumbled.

"How time flies when kids from the future show up." said Sirius. "Let's go get some lunch."

"I'm surprised Mrs. Potter hasn't hunted us down yet. We are supposed to be helping her..." said Remus.

"I'll go owl Marlene. She owes me a favor and I'll get her and Alice to take your places." said Lily. "Luckily James and I have the day off."

Lily left and the rest of the group went down to the kitchens.

"Master Sirius has guests?" said Dot. She was one of the Potter's younger house elves.

"Uh, yes. We'd like some lunch, sandwiches please." said Sirius.

"Yes, Master Sirius." squeaked Dot, and busied herself in the kitchen.

"Now I won't ask about the Dementors until James and Lily come back but I am curious about other things." said Remus.

"Yeah, what happens to Moony here?" said Sirius.

"Well, he does get married." said Al. "And he has a kid."

"Well done Moony! And all this time you said you'd never marry." said Sirius. "Was mini moon a girl or a boy?"

"Boy." said James. "Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Is he, that is to say, is he like me?" asked Remus, hoping the boy knew what he meant.

"He isn't a werewolf." said James Jr. "Dad said you worried about that before Teddy was born. He is a metamorphmagus though. It's funny to tease him because his hair changes colors when he gets mad."

"That's rare. My cousin's kid Dora is a metamorphmagus. Drives Andromeda up the wall with her impressions, but Ted just laughs it off." said Sirius. "Who's Teddy's mum?"

Remus, who had been filled with relief only moments ago, put together the pieces and paled.

"Nymphadora Tonks." said James Jr. grinning.

"Moony you cradle robber!" shouted Sirius.

Lily and James walked in.

"Shhh, you'll wake Lily Luna." said Lily.

"Just why is Moony a cradle robber?" asked James.

"According to these two, Remus marries my cousin Dora. My **not yet Hogwarts age** cousin Dora." said Sirius.

"Teddy said they didn't meet until after his Mum became an Auror." said James Jr. trying to calm down Sirius.

"Didn't Lily Luna say Teddy was her brother?" said Lily.

"He practically is. Dad is his godfather and he comes over all the time." said Al.

"Harry is his godfather?" said James.

"Yes." said James Jr. The novelty of the situation was wearing off and he realized how dangerous it could be if the any of the adults found out why the teenage Harry was a godparent and not them. They might try to change the timeline. Luckily they hadn't said how much older teddy was, or given very many other clues yet.

Dot appeared with a platter of sandwiches.

_"That's convenient timing."_ thought James Jr. as he and the rest of the group dug in.

* * *

After lunch Mrs. Potter stopped in. James and Al were put in the guest room with Lily, who was still sleeping, until she left since the Marauders agreed that the only other person to know about the trio should be Dumbledore.

Once he arrived the children would be tested to make sure of they were telling the truth, and Dumbledore could help and decide what to do with them.

The Marauders had been busy with the wedding but they were still members of the order and the war was still going on. If Voldemort heard of time travelers he would not hesitate in killing the family to reach them.

"We need to decide what to tell them." said James Jr.

"They're going to get Dumbledore. He can read minds, James." said Al.

"Just because he can doesn't mean he will. Besides I bet if he can't find a way home then no one can." said James Jr.

"Alright." said Al.

"We can't tell any of them how they die. Or about Pettigrew." said James Jr.

"What about Sirius?" said Al.

"You want to tell Sirius about Pettigrew? Are you mad? Remember what happened last time he found out how the rat betrayed him?" said James Jr.

"Not about that. About how he dies." said Al.

"Why do you want to do that?" said James Jr.

"I thought you might want because he's your namesake. He died a hero and I think he'd like to know." said Al.

Sirius, who had come up to the door as Padfoot to surprise the kids while they were waiting, paused in shock. James died? He wouldn't let him. He'd change the future if he had to. He transformed back to human and opened the door.

"How does he die?" said Sirius.

"What?" James Jr., the fire in Sirius's eyes was almost mad and James Jr. looked at him in awe.

"How does James die." repeated Sirius, keeping his voice low so no one downstairs could hear.

"We weren't talking about Grandpa Potter." said Al, scared but keeping his wits together. Sirius might accept his death but he would never accept James's.

"What do you mean? I heard you say James's namesake died a heroic death." said Sirius. "Not that Prongs would want to go out any other way." He added softly.

"My name is James Sirius." said James Jr. He cursed Al in his head. Already he liked the Marauder and now he would have to tell him how he died.

"I die." said Sirius.

"Yes." said James Jr.

"You died when Dad was fifteen. You saved him from a death eater ambush in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix made you fall through the veil." said Al.

"Bellatrix. My cousin always did hate me." said Sirius, accepting his death much more easily than James Jr. thought possible. "Why was a fifteen year old in a death eater ambush in the Department of Mysteries? Isn't the war over by then?"

"The war was split into two parts." said James Jr. "The first war, the one you're fighting now, ended soon after a prophecy was made that said Dad would vanquish Voldemort."

The ease with which he said the name so many feared had not gone unnoticed by Sirius.

"It actually said that a baby born at the end of July whose parents had survived standing up to Voldemort three times would be the only one who could kill him. There were only two babies that fit. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Al sounded like he was reciting by memory again. "Voldemort tried to kill Dad but the curse rebounded and hit himself instead. Voldemort went poof, Dad got a scar and the nickname 'the Boy who Lived', and Uncle Neville became a professor."

"He didn't become a professor until after the second war Al." said James Jr.

"I know but I needed to add something about him and that's the first thing I thought of." said Al.

Sirius sat on the bed. The way these children talked, "Voldemort went poof." He didn't know what to think. And Longbottom, Lily's maid of honor was Alice Longbottom.

"You said the second war. Voldemort returned?" said Sirius.

"He did. Dad doesn't like to talk about it so we don't know much." said James Jr.

"Dad defeated him a few years after that. And in the same battle, Grandma Weasley killed Bellatrix after she tried to kill our Mum. So you were avenged." said Al a little to brightly.

Sirius rubbed his head. "It's probably a good thing I agreed to forget all of this."

"You guys will keep up your end of the deal right?" asked James Jr.

"I'll make sure of it, but promise me something," said Sirius, "Don't tell the other's what you just told me. Don't tell them I die."

"We promise." said James Jr.

"We won't tell." said Al.

"Good." said Sirius. "Dumbledore should be here this evening and we can see about getting you home."

* * *

**A/N: I did some revision on the earlier chapters and, while I hope to break myself of this habit, whenever I may do so again in the future I will tell you. Or possibly hold off until the entire story is finished and update the revised chapters then. Anyway thanks for following and please review. **


	4. Dumbledore's Visit

Sirius, Albus, and James Jr. had moved to another one of the upstairs rooms to play exploding snap without disturbing Lily Luna. Sirius was excellent at silencing spells, a skill perfected over a long and illustrious pranking career, but it was a whole lot easier to block off a whole room to contain noise than modify the spells to avoid disturbing a sleeping child as well. He could have silenced the cards of course, but that would have taken all the fun out of it.

Lily Luna woke up a little while after they left. She was ravenous, having missed lunch, and immediately set off to find some food. Unfortunately Mrs. Potter had yet to leave and spotted Lily Luna as she made her way down the stairs.

"Why Lily, who is this little angel?" said Mrs. Potter. Assuming as Remus had that Lily Luna must be a cousin or niece of her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"My name's Lily Luna." said Lily Luna.

"Lily must be a family name." said Mrs. Potter, looking at Lily.

"I was named after my Grandma and Aunty Luna." said Lily Luna.

"That's nice dear." said Mrs. Potter.

"We're babysitting Lily Luna for a little while." said Lily. She hoped Mrs. Potter wouldn't ask to many questions. She would rather not lie to the woman who had welcomed her as a daughter, even before James proposed.

"I'm hungry..." said Lily Luna sticking out her lip.

"Of course sweetheart, lets get you some food." Lily took her granddaughter by the hand and lead her to the kitchen, relieved to escape the potentially dangerous conversation.

James finished talking to his mother and soon enough she was on her way, none the wiser for having met her great-granddaughter.

* * *

"Sirius, you can bring down the boys. Mum's gone." called James.

Sirius's head appeared at the top of the staircase. His face was streaked with soot and his eyebrows were missing. James Jr. and Al popped up next to him before racing down the stairs. They weren't much better than Sirius.

"I take it you played exploding snap with his extra strength deck." said James pointing to Sirius.

"It was amazing!" James Jr. whooped.

"I wish I had brought my color fusion deck so I could show you guys. The explosions aren't as big but I bet Sirius would look funny covered in paint." said Al.

"Trust me he does." chuckled James. "Why don't you go to the kitchen. Lily's there and she can clean you up and regrow some of that hair."

The boys went to find Lily and Sirius came down from upstairs.

"I fixed most of the damage, Prongs, don't worry your curtains are safe." said Sirius.

"Interesting how Lily Luna didn't wake up from all those explosions Padfoot. I seem to remember that they could wake even Wormtail." said James.

"My silencing spells are the best. Besides we used the room next door." said Sirius.

"Well that explains why no one stopped her from wandering down here in plain sight of Mum." said James.

"What! Did she find out? I'm sorry Prongs, the little tyke looked dead to the world. I forgot to add any security measures." said Sirius.

James tried to keep a straight face at his worried best friend but failed miserably. He laughed as he said, "No she didn't find out. She thought Lily Luna was one of Lily's relatives that we were babysitting for the day."

"That was cruel." said Sirius pouting and pretending to be hurt.

"That was a just punishment. It wasn't even that bad." said James as they rejoined the children and Lily in the kitchen.

"You look even worse than they did." said Lily standing up to inspect Sirius.

"What can I say. Apparently one of their Uncles owns a Joke shop and invents most of his own products. And he was the one that rescued the map from Filches office and passed it on to Harry. Without even realizing that we were the ones who made it." said Sirius.

"It was really Uncle Fred and Uncle George, but Uncle Fred died in the war. They were twins." said James Jr.

"Uncle George was astonished when he found out that not only had they passed on Prongs legacy but had met Padfoot, him being Dad's godfather, and been taught by Moony, the only Professor they could never pull a prank on. Wormtail even did a brief stint as the family rat. Before Sirius found out that is." said Al.

"I'd like to hear the story behind that." said James.

"Moony taught?" said Sirius. "And where is he?"

"Dumbledore needed him for something. They should both come back before to long." said Lily.

"Uncle Remus taught Defense against the Dark Arts Dad's third year." said Al. "He taught Dad how to conjure a patronus."

"It's a stag." said James Jr. "Just like you."

"A corporeal patronus? That's advanced magic that most Adults never learn. Remus taught it in third year?" said Lily who had finished restoring Sirius back to nearly as good as before the game.

"He gave Dad private lessons. That was the year the prisoner escaped and dementors were everywhere, trying to recapture him. They used a boggart since Dad's is a dementor." said Al.

"In Dad's fifth year he started a defense club and taught everyone how to do it." James Jr. He wished Al had stayed quiet about the prisoner. He wondered which would be worse, them finding out exactly why Dad had asked for private lessons, or them finding out who the prisoner was. Either way lead to the day his grandparent's were murdered.

"That's wonderful." said Lily. Her son taught a defense class and mastered a corporeal patronus younger than anyone else she'd heard of.

"You never said why the escaped prisoner was after your Dad." said Sirius. He wondered if the prisoner was a Death Eater.

"He actually wasn't after Dad. I won't say who he was, just in case, but he was actually after a man who betrayed him and caused him to be thrown in Azkaban in the first place." said James Jr. "People thought he was after Dad because when Dad was a baby Voldemort tried to kill him but it didn't work and Voldemort died instead."

Sirius realized the children were glossing things over. He knew they knew more than that just from the talk they had had earlier. However he decided not to press them in case it lead to Lily and James learning about his death.

"We won the war? Voldemort's dead in your time?" said James.

"Yes." said James Jr.

Lily was filled with relief. Voldemort was dead and even though he had targeted Harry, her son had survived and prospered.

There was a knock at the door. Sirius looked through the peephole and opened the door to Remus and Dumbledore.

"Come in." said James.

"Thank you for coming." said Lily.

"Yes, we have quite the problem." said James.

"I think I see." said Dumbledore, looking James Jr, Al, and Lily each in the eye. He performed surface Legilimency as he did so, making sure each was who they said they were without looking closely enough to reveal any major spoilers.

""Professor Dumbledore?" said Al.

"I take it you've heard of me young man?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He had seen each of their names in their minds and was pleased to know that Al was named after him.

"You could say that." said Al. "My name is Albus Potter."

"I'm touched. Remus told me that Lily and James's grandchildren had had a incident with a time turner but not much else." said Dumbledore.

"Can you help us get home?" asked Al.

"I'll certainly try my best." said Dumbledore.

"You also have to erase everyone's memories." said James Jr. "If you don't than we may never be born."

"Intelligent, like your grandmother." said Dumbledore. "I realize the necessity. I would have insisted myself even if you hadn't."

"You'll have your memories erased too." James Jr. may have been a troublemaker but he and his siblings lives were on the line.

"I will." said Dumbledore. "May I ask what you have told so far?"

"That could take a while." said Al.

"Not if I say it." said James Jr. He decided to start with Moony. "Remus marries Nymphadora Tonks and they have a son named Teddy. Remus then becomes a DADA professor Dad's third year and teaches him how to conjure a patronus because that same year dementers were loose looking for an escaped prisoner..."

James Jr. continued to rattle on, leaving out what had been said to Sirius in private and other small details he doubted Dumbledore would care about like the products in Uncle George's shop.

Remus's eyes had grown wide when he learned about his future position and he hoped that he stayed on for longer than a year. He would have asked but James Jr. didn't pause long enough for anyone to ask questions.

"Your father sounds like a remarkable man." said Dumbledore.

"He is, sir." said Al.

"I'll look for a way home for you three and as soon as I have it you'll know" said Dumbledore. "I already have some ideas to check on so I'd better get going, but before I leave we have no way of knowing how long you might have to stay here so it may be advisable to change your looks."

"My mother already saw Lily Luna." said James. "She assumed we were babysitting for Lily's family."

"I see. Then she shall stay as she is. The boy's hair should be fixed to match their sister and I'll change their faces into something a bit less recognizable. James Jr. looks almost exactly as you did when you were young, James." said Dumbledore.

Before the boys could protest, their hair was changed to near Weasley red. James Jr.'s nose was made wider and his ears smaller. Al got the same nose treatment and was also given freckles.

"You look funny." said Al laughing at his brother.

"Speak for yourself." said James Jr. turning the mirror Lily had given him so Al could see his own reflection.

Dumbledore left as the children poked at their new faces, promising a worried Lily Luna that her brothers would be turned back to normal as soon as he found a way for them to get home. Hopefully his idea would work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. **


	5. The Wedding

The adults adjusted to the children's presence and the children settled into the routine. The boys were introduced to Mrs. Potter as Lily's cousins, and Lily Luna's brothers, Alan and Jeremy, nicknamed Al and Jamie.

Dumbledore had found a possible way the children could get back home but it would take time to assemble and test. At least a month. The wedding was in two weeks and when Mrs. Potter heard how long the children would be staying she made a few last minute changes, magic made things much more flexible, and Lily Luna became one of the flower girls while James Jr. and Al were assigned to hand out the favor bags. It wasn't long after that when a problem arose.

"My Mum and Dad will be here for the rehearsal dinner next Saturday. They can stay in the blue guest room." said Lily confirming details with James.

"What will we tell them about Jamie, Al and Lil? They know they're not your cousins." said James.

Lily swore. James raised his eyebrows.

"Either we have to tell them, which is supremely dangerous, or we'll have to modify their memory. I don't want to use magic like that against my parents, James." said Lily.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore but we can't pull them out of the wedding. Mum won't stop talking about them and she'll be sure to ask questions. After all with magical travel there's no reason for them to miss the wedding."

"Alright."

* * *

A few days later Dumbledore looked at the couple in dismay. "I'm afraid telling your parents would be to dangerous Miss Evans. I'm sorry but the memory modification seems the cleanest solution. Even if you removed the children from the wedding and hid them I understand Mrs. Potter has grown found of them. She may question your parents about their condition and family."

Lily shoulders drooped and she nodded. "I understand."

"I will do the modification myself if you wish." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor." said Lily.

"What about after the children leave? My mother may still ask questions and since our memories will have been modified we won't be able to answer them." said James.

"Although she doesn't know the truth your mother will also undergo a degree of memory modification. I believe she will agree if I ask her." said Dumbledore.

"She trusts you. Especially after Dad died." said James.

"And I hold that trust dear." said Dumbledore.

"How much longer do you think it will take to finish the way back for the children?" said Lily.

"It should be finished by the time you return from your honeymoon." said Dumbledore. "My friend is rather ingenious and was already working on something similar when I asked for help with your problem."

"Thank you."

Lily and James left.

* * *

The children were kept busy in those few remaining days. The wedding was to follow the wizarding tradition, but there were still plenty of similarities. Lily's father would give her away and there were still bridesmaids and groomsmen. James father would have filled the muggle role of priest, but in his absence James's, rather ancient, maternal grandfather filled the role. Lily's parents were intercepted, memory altered, and sent on their way in just time for the rehearsal dinner.

Lily Luna, Albus, and James Jr. peered around the corner as Lily opened the door for their first real look at their grandmother's parents. Mr. Evans was a man of average height and rather slim build with brown hair and green eyes. He looked slightly uncomfortable in the rather fancy clothes he wore. His wife was shorter with brown eyes and rather curly strawberry blonde hair. She was completely at ease and delight shone in her eyes as she looked at her soon-to-be-married daughter.

"Mum, Dad, I'm so glad you're here." said Lily.

"Sweetheart, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Mr. Evans.

"He's been practicing walking you down the aisle when he thinks I can't see." whispered Mrs. Evans with a twinkle in her eye, "I didn't know better I'd think he was nervous. You'd think it was the first time he's walked a daughter down the aisle."

"It's not as if Pet was a practice run, Dear." said Mr. Evans. "But you're right, I am nervous. This times different. What if I say something wrong and offend everyone? I know you love this world and it's culture Lil, but I'm afraid we don't know nearly as much."

"Don't be silly. You've met nearly all of James's friends as well as mine and you've never offended them." said Lily.

"Except for the incident with the pudding..." said Mrs. Evans.

"Oh please, Mum. You know Evangeline can't take a joke. I promise the only people at my wedding are the sort who can, or at least forgive you afterwards. They're all good people." said Lily. "Look, here comes Peter. He can take you to the rest of the men, Dad, and Mum can come with me." said Lily.

Mr. Evans greeted Peter warmly and they walked away to join the men.

Lily lead her mother upstairs where a few of the other women were getting ready and the children followed them up.

Mrs. Evans caught sight of the trio and turned to her daughter as if she had suddenly remembered something important.

"Lily dear, I think it's wonderful how you've taken care of your cousins while Holly's been in the hospital but I must insist we take them while you're on your honeymoon."

"What? Mum, it's fine. We've already made arrangements and the kids love Sirius. Remus and Peter have promised to help-"

"Nonsense. They're all fine boys but the children are _our family_. It wouldn't be right to leave them with strangers, or even friends if they have family ready to take them in."

"But Mum!"

"Lily, I have known these children since they were born. They are my nephews and nieces. Your father's sister may not be able to take care of them right now, but we can and will. Do you understand?" Mrs. Evans conviction was not to be swayed.

"Yes, Mum." Lily resolved to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

She was surprised at her Mum's resolve but knew that family was the most important thing to her mother and, when she could, she would fight tooth and nail to keep them together. Her mother was the only reason she had been able to attend Petunia's wedding and she knew if anything ever happened to her Mum she would likely never speak to her sister again.

The matter resolved in Mrs. Evans eyes, she hugged the children and went on to get ready for the dinner.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner went almost without a hitch. What damage Lily Luna did after a small bought of accidental magic involving candles was soon repaired and the boys were on their best behavior. The same could not be said of Sirius and Peter, but Remus had fun undoing everything they tried before anyone noticed.

Jitters and Jinxes aside, the real wedding day was dawning and James was being grilled by Sirius.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" said Sirius.

"I've loved Lily for years and it took me that almost long to get her to say yes. I'm not backing out." James smiled at his best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?" said Sirius.

"Yes."

"What about her?" said Sirius. He knew his brother-in-all-but-blood would never leave Lily but he wanted to be sure James knew that.

"What about her?" said James.

"Is she sure?" said Sirius

"Lily is always sure." said James.

"She was sure she hated you." said Sirius.

"And that proves _I'm_ the only one that can change her mind." said James smirking.

Sirius looked at James the smirk he'd seen so many times.

He saw the boy he met years ago, wearing that same cocky smile and joking with him on their first train to Hogwarts.

The boy with whom he'd become an animagus and wrestled a werewolf once a month.

The boy who forgave him when he made mistakes some would call unforgivable.

The boy who given him a home when his own had turned poisonous.

The boy with whom he'd shared a room and secrets for almost eight years.

The boy who wasn't a boy anymore.

Sirius looked at his best friend. A man who was about to marry a woman he had loved for years and who finally loved him back. The man who never wavered or doubted his friends for even a second. The only person he trusted completely and without reserve.

"You're ready." he said.

* * *

Everyone was ready. James looked dashing in his wedding robes and Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood beside him. Lily looked like a vision in her white dress and she took a deep breath as the music began and doors opened. Lily Luna walked ahead with another little girl, dropping petals along the aisle path while Al and James Jr. followed, lightly tossing small silver bells on either side. The bridesmaids, including Alice Longbottom, came next, until finally, the bride appeared escorted by her father.

The ceremony was lovely. Despite his age James's grandfather had a clear voice and everyone could understand him as he bound the couple's arms together with the wedding cord and had them declare their vows. Rings were exchanged and then finally came the kiss. James Jr. grinned while Al covered his face and Lily Luna scrunched up her nose, but amid camera flashes, some bubbles, and a shower of rice, Lily and James Potter were finally married.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for not updating but I've been sick and while I've tried to work on this, my head was too spiny. I only got well enough to think in time for Homeschool Convention which took up my entire weekend. I got, among other things, sore feet and a sword! Anyway, Thank for reading and please review Tell me what you think, good or bad. I'll love you forever. -Mythgirllily** _


	6. To Great-Grandmother's House We Go

**After the reception but before the wedding:**

"My mum wants the children to stay with her and Dad during our honeymoon." said Lily. She was frazzled and showing her nerves. If she and her fiance weren't in Dumbledore's office she would have been pacing the floor. Instead she sat as sedately as she could under the circumstances.

"And you feel this would be a problem." said Dumbledore.

"Yes! My parents are muggles. They don't know the truth. What if one of the children say something or have a bought of accidental magic?" said Lily.

"Your parents know the magic world exists. They raised you, and I'm sure that you had your share of accidental magic, Miss Evans. If something happens to children because of their magic I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. And if they can't, they should be able to contact Sirius, Remus, or even myself." said Dumbledore.

"They don't know something like that might happen." said Lily.

"Then we'll drop hints that we think the one or more children might have magic." said James.

"But what about the other problem?" said Lily. "It could put all of them in danger."

"Actually I believe both your parents and the children will be quite safe with this arrangement." said Dumbledore.

"What?" said Lily.

"I thought the children's true identity was dangerous? That's why we couldn't tell Peter or Mum." said James.

"It is. However their identity is supposed to be your muggle-born cousins, and as such it is only natural that they stay with their 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' rather than unrelated wizards." said Dumbledore.

Lily nodded, resigned to the fact her parents would be cluelessly taking care of their time traveling great-grandchildren.

"You will add security to the house?" said James. "Just in case." He trusted Dumbledore but he wanted to be sure.

"Of course." said Dumbledore.

* * *

**After the wedding:**

"We're staying with Grandma Lily's mummy and daddy?" said Lily Luna.

Sirius had been given the task of making sure the children knew what to say while he and Remus packed up the clothes and various other things they had accumulated over the past weeks. He was doing the best he could but, although the children had been told by Lily and James before the wedding as well as having been present when Mrs. Evans made plain her plans, they were still putting up a fight.

"I thought we were staying with you." said James Jr. He was upset he couldn't spend more time with his middle-namesake and was doing his best to change the grown-up's minds.

"Your Great-grandparents are going to take care of you. I have an order mission but I promise I'll visit." said Sirius, "And so will Moony."

"Remember what your names are?" asked Remus.

"Lily Luna Porter." said Lily Luna, slowing down on the last name and making sure she got it right. They had chosen something close to Potter just in case the kids slipped up.

"Alan Samuel Porter, everyone calls me Al." said Albus Severus.

"And I'm Jeremy Simon Porter." said James Sirius. Then he continued, doing an impression of Al. "Call me Jamie 'cause I don't like my full name."

Lily giggled while Al glared.

"Good." said Sirius, unaware of the joke. "And what do you call Mrs. and Mr. Evans?"

"Aunty Rose and Uncle Todd." recited the children. The girls flower names trend actually ran through Todd's side of the family rather than Rose's but he always said his wife's name was one of the reasons he knew she would get along with his family perfectly.

"And your parents?" said Sirius. The children had learned all of the names they were reciting the previous week, when they first pretended to be Lily's cousins.

"Jimmy and Holly Porter. 'Mum' used to be Holly Evans, 'Uncle Todd's' sister." said James Jr.

Al started to giggle again at their parents names.

"Why do you keep laughing?" said Lily Luna.

"Every time he says it I imagine Mum on of Dad's suits and Dad in one of her dresses." snorted Al.

Lily giggled and James Jr. clapped a hand over his eyes. "Thank for that Al."

"I think your all well enough prepared." said Sirius cracking a smile. He looked over at Remus, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Sirius as he went to answer the door.

Remus helped the children finish packing before they followed him down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Remus, it' good to see you too." said Mrs. Evans.

"The car has plenty of room, let me get those." said Mr. Evans taking the children's bags.

"We should probably be off now." said Mrs. Evans. "The sooner the children are settled the better. After all they'll probably be tired early after staying up so late at the wedding."

"Of course." said Sirius. Remus nodded.

"Remember you're welcome to drop in for a visit anytime." said Mr. Evans.

"I bake cookies almost every other day." added Mrs. Evans.

The children said their goodbyes and were soon on the road to their new temporary home.

* * *

The Evans drove, listened to the radio, and occasionally chatted until they reached a tidy, sweet two-story house in the suburbs.

"Here we are." said Mr. Evans.

"Home sweet home." chimed in 'Aunt Rose' taking the keys and and unlocking the door as her husband grabbed the bags.

The children trouped in after her and were given a tour of the house.

"There are three open bedrooms so, if you want you, can each take one." said Mrs. Evans. "There's guest room, Petunia's old room, and Lily's."

They looked into each of the bedrooms.

The guest room had dark wood furniture and sky blue walls. The bed was big and covered in a fluffy comforter.

"Dibs!" called James.

"You can't call dibs." said Lily.

"I'm the biggest and blue is my favorite color." said James

He was lying, red was really his favorite color, but he proclaimed a new one whenever it suited him best. A practice which bit him badly once when he'd gotten heaps of 'razzmatazz' things for his birthday. He didn't even know it was a real color! However he was not discouraged. He had done it so often that his siblings had given up trying to contradict him. This time he did so because he knew the other two bedrooms were bound to be full of girly stuff.

Mrs. Evans chuckled.

"Alright, but let's see the other rooms before anything's settled." she said.

Petunia's room was painted light yellow and all her furniture was white. The room was airy but cold. Al couldn't help but remember what he'd heard about his Great Aunt Petunia.

His only memory of her was from a day when she dropped by Uncle Dudley's during one of their rare visits. Aunt Judy busy talking to Uncle Dudley and cousin Julia was being difficult about playing anything fun. Lil and Jamie stayed to argue while Al had run off to find his dad. Al found him before long and was telling him all about it when an old lady came down the path leading from the front yard. His dad had gotten so _cold_. Al had looked around for a monster but there was no-one there except the old lady with the long, droopy face and hair that was a weird mousey grey-brown color. The Lady had taken one look at him and his father before turning around and marching out without saying a word. They had left early that day.

Al later found out that the Lady was his Great Aunt Petunia, Grandma Lily's sister. His Mum told him that Aunt Petunia was supposed to take care of Dad when he was little but instead was mean because she didn't like magic. Uncle Vernon was Aunt Petunia's husband and Uncle Dudley's father but he didn't do a good job of taking care of Daddy either. He'd died from a heart attack before Lily Luna was born.

Al had told James but he didn't think James had really got the point. Especially because moments afterwards James had asked whether or not he thought feeding a blast-ended screwt a fizzing whizzbee would make it sneeze.

Lastly they visited Lily's old room and Lily Luna immediately claimed it as her own.

It had been empty since Lily became roommates with Marlene the summer after she graduated, but as that had been less than two years ago almost nothing had been touched. It still had her bookcase, some photos tacked up on a cork board, and old posters taped to the walls. Everything magical was hidden, but the room retained a familiar feel that soothed the little girl. The walls being her favorite color, light purple, didn't hurt either.

Al was stuck. He wandered back to Petunia's room to try and think of a way out.

James suspected his brother hated Petunia's room and would do almost anything to stay out of it so he followed his brother back to the yellow room where he found him with a look of disgust on his face as he looked around at the frilly curtains. James was sympathetic. No one should have to sleep surrounded by such copious amounts of lace.

"I'll tell you what," James said as Al turned around, "We can share the guestroom."

"Really?" Al was filled with relief.

"Really, but you'll owe me one." said James. He was saving up 'owes' for something special when they got back home. Sirius had been very helpful procuring some discontinued pranking items.

Al hesitated, "Half of one. 'Aunt Rose' wold probably have us share if I asked enough times, even if you were against it."

"Fine." said James. "We have a deal."

And so the trio moved into their Great-Grandparent's house for the week.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and _**_please review._ **_I swear I've read every review I've ever gotten up to this point. (A grand total of 2. Thank you Guest and force3603. May you be blessed with the eternal sweet of your choice. Also thanks to my followers, I jump up and down every time I get a new one.)_


	7. Slip-ups and Super Strength

It was Monday when the children settled into the Evans home. However their stay was not without plenty of slips.

The first slip occurred as Lily watched 'Aunt Rose' make lunch.

"Can I have some nutella on my sandwich?" asked Lily.

"Whats Nutella? I don't think I've ever heard of that before." said Mrs. Evans.

"Thats just what Lily Luna calls peanut butter." said James smoothly.

"Alright then dear, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you." Lily wrinkled her nose, she didn't like PB&amp;J sandwiches, but Mrs. Evans continued. "Jamie, you said you wanted salami?" James nodded.

"Can I have what Jamie's having instead?" asked Lily.

"I haven't made yours yet, so alright." said Mrs. Evans. "Do you want anything?" she asked her husband who had just walked in.

"I'll have a ham and cheese." said Mr. Evans. His wife nodded.

"Can I have what Uncle Todd's having?" asked Lily.

"You want two sandwiches?" asked Mrs. Evans, smiling at the thought of the little girl trying to finish all of that food.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it.

"What do you want on yours Al?" said Mrs. Evans.

"Can I have pumpkin paste?" said Al.

"I want that!" said Lily, delighted. She didn't think 'Aunt Rose' had pumpkin paste. The Dursleys and Aunt Hermione's parents didn't.

"What deary?" said Mrs. Evans, ignoring Lily for the moment. She looked at James for a translation. He had facepalmed. His siblings kept forgetting that just because they were related didn't mean the Evans knew about the magic world. He had been to more muggle places than his siblings because he was the oldest but they still should have known better. Just because the Dursleys understood if they slipped or just wrote it off as freakishness didn't mean others wouldn't notice.

"Sorry I meant pumpkin butter." said Al, recovering from his slip. "Last fall we got some and it was really good on a turkey sandwich."

Lily pouted. She knew 'Aunt Rose' didn't have pumpkin paste.

"Well we have turkey but no pumpkin butter I'm afraid. Will that do?" said Mrs. Evans with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, thanks." said Al.

Lily smiled again, she had made up her mind.

"I'll look for some at market next time I go out." Mrs. Evans promised. Al smiled. "What is it Lily?" The youngest Potter was biting her lip.

"I was just wondering if I could have the same as Al instead." said Lily hopefully.

"Alright dear." said Mrs. Evans and she busily made lunch without further interruption.

* * *

The children's next trial would be a family dinner. Petunia and Vernon had had their memories modified as well, although they received much less detail than the Evans. The children were dreading the affair. This time when Al told them of his memory and what he had learned afterwards, James had listened. They all started remembering the tidbits they had heard about their Great-Aunt during their stay at the Potters.

That evening when the doorbell rang the children were ready in their best clothes and on their best behavior. James didn't even attempt to set up a prank, he didn't want any attention from someone his Dad disliked so much.

"Petunia, Vernon, it's so nice to see you again." said Mrs. Evans.

In came a horse faced woman with brown hair and a fat man with a mustache like a walrus. They exchanged pleasantries and made their way to the dining room, where dinner was already on the table.

"Jamie, Al, Lily. Come down for dinner." called Mr. Evans. "Petunia and Vernon are here."

The siblings trouped down the stairs where they had been spying and joined the adults.

"You remember the children don't you Pet?" said Mrs. Evans. "We're taking care of them while Holly's in the hospital."

"Of course," smiled Petunia without showing her teeth, "You remember too Vernon."

"I think you mentioned it, yes." said Vernon. "But I don't think I've ever actually met them."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves." said Mrs. Evans to the children.

James steeled himself and stepped up offering his hand politely.

"I'm Jeremy Porter, nice to meet you." James said to Vernon. The large man shook hands and smiled.

"It's nice to see a young man being so respectful these days." said Vernon as James discreetly wiped his hands on his trousers.

"I'm Alan Porter." said Al, also shaking hands.

"And I'm Lily Luna." said Lily. She curtsied instead of shaking hands.

"Now that introductions have been made why don't we eat." said Mr. Evans.

During dinner everything was very polite. The children were seated farthest from the Dursleys but James still hated it. At family dinners at Grandma Weasley's everyone was happy and joking. Even if the rest of the cousins weren't there James, Al, and Lily didn't have to worry about if they could talk or not.

Whenever the talk came near the topic of the wedding or any mention of the new Mrs. Potter at all Petunia would grimace and steer the conversation elsewhere. Mainly she would bring up Vernon's job and how much money he was making.

Mr. Evans got fed up after the fifth time she had done this and said, out loud, "Now Pet, I know you don't like talking about your sister but, for heavens sake, she just got married. I'm going to get the pictures and you are going to look at them and at least pretend to be happy for her." And with this he got up and went in search for the photo album. Mrs. Evans followed him muttering. "I'm sorry Pet... Dear... Todd... Oh..." Petunia had turned a rather nasty shade of red, but if she was bad, Vernon was worse.

"Now dear, I know you don't want to hear about your freakish sister and her no-good, layabout boyfriend but we must keep up appearances. We both know their sort is no good but your parents can't see it." said Vernon to Petunia. He said all of this a bit more quietly, as if making sure that, even if the children heard, his in-laws wouldn't. The children heard everything.

Mr. Evans was unable to find the pictures, the boys suspected their great-grandmother had hid them, but he came back calmer. He nodded curtly to the Dursleys and the meal went on. It was even colder than before. The Dursley's did not stay for desert, although Vernon looked as if he might have asked for a doggie bag if it wouldn't have upset his wife.

* * *

The children were excited the next night when his grandparents said they could watch some tv before going to bed. They couldn't wait to watch Spongebob or Adventure Time, muggle cartoons their mother disliked and barely ever let them watch.

"Super friends? The Brady Bunch?" James liked superheroes well enough but the brady bunch was so old. All of these old cartoons were so cheesy.

"Can't we watch Spongebob?" asked Albus.

"What on earth is a Spongebob?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea.." sang Lily quietly.

"Shush." said James to Lily, realizing the cartoon must not exist yet. Al caught on.

"It's just a game we sometimes play." said Al.

"It started when mum brought home a pineapple from the grocers once..." said James, grinning as he continued the story.

The Grandparents distracted with James's wild tale, they eventually decided to watch Super Friends and Lily quickly became besotted with Wonderwoman.

* * *

The next day the children were playing superheroes in the backyard. 'Aunt Rose' had even managed to rustle up some basic costumes pieces. Lily Luna actually got Wonderwoman arm pieces and crown that Lily and Petunia used for playing dress up with when they were younger.

Meanwhile James and Al were having a heated argument over what they should be. James wanted to be Batman but he didn't want Al to be Superman because Superman is more powerful. Al didn't want to be a sidekick, namely Robin. He also didn't want to be Aquaman because one of his friends had told him Aquaman was lame, even if the Aquaman in the show seemed pretty cool. And of course both boys couldn't both be Batman.

"You owe me one!" said James.

"Half of one!" said Al.

"Please be Robin." said James.

"I won't!" said Al.

While James worked on wheedling Al, Lily decided to go for a walk. She went inside to ask 'Uncle Todd' and he decided to take her to the park. It was a little park, but complete with woods and within walking distance from the house. James and Al saw Lily leave and followed her and 'Uncle Todd.'

They were all still wearing costumes but none of them minded, soon they got to the park and decided to go on the paved trail through the woods.

"What superpowers does Wonder Woman have, Lily?" asked Mr. Evans, deciding to test her knowledge.

"She's smart and fast, and can heal or make people tell the truth with her lasso, and she's super strong and beats up bad guys." said Lily miming punches.

She danced around for a little while, while Mr. Evans chuckled at her antics. Then she punched a tree. It splintered.

Mr. Evans stared. Lily fell over onto her backside. James and Al froze. Lily never used to have accidental magic like that. Maybe their Mum was right and tv was bad, or awesome depending on how you looked at it.

Mr. Evans walked over and examined the tree.

"This must have been rotten through, but it looks perfectly healthy." said Mr. Evans. "I think we'd better go home."

The children stayed silent during the walk.

Lily was excited and she wondered if she could make herself super strong again, but she also knew that it was bad because 'Aunt Rose' and 'Uncle Todd' weren't supposed to know that she and her brothers were magic.

Al wondered if the incident meant they could tell their great-grandparents the truth, or part of the truth anyway.

James was numb to the the whole thing. He had given up worrying and decided that Dumbledore could fix whatever mess his siblings made. A funny thought considering the next magical incident was his fault.

* * *

The days passed without major incident. The Evans had their suspicions but kept quiet, not wanting to reveal magic to the children just in case. They knew Lily thought the children might be magic but they had also been told the children's memories had been wiped of their memories of the magical world.

James was bored. The muggle world was fine but it was the 70's and the house and yard got repetitive, especially as most of their normal games involved magic. At home they could always play with the neighbors, go to Diagon Alley with Mum or Dad, or they could visit their cousins. Here they had one outing to the grocers and Al messed it up by tripping and upsetting a fruit stand. Mrs. Evans knew it wasn't on purpose and was quite understanding but she didn't run anymore errands with them after that.

James missed his broom. His Dad had gotten him a toy broom that looked like an old Nimbus 2000 and flew like it as well. He had grown up hearing the story of the first time his Dad caught the snitch and he loved flying even more than causing havoc.

James wandered out to the back yard, continuing to think of Quidditch. He picked up a dead branch that had fallen from the apple tree and mounted it, imagining the wind in his hair and the cheering of the crowds. He ran the yard chasing imaginary quaffles. Avoiding Bludgers he ducked and weaved. The he spied a small yellow apple hanging from a branch and he leapt, snatching the apple he cheered quietly to himself.

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!"

The back door opened and hearing a gasp he looked over to the back door where 'Aunt Rose' stood gaping at him. He frowned, there was no way she could have heard him. Then he saw where she was staring he paled. He was floating in midair on his makeshift broom.

Oops.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	8. The Talk

What happened after James was caught floating in midair by his great-grandmother, aka 'Aunt Rose', could have come out of a cartoon.

He stared at her. She stared at him. He looked down. He realized he was floating and began to wobble. He only lasted a few more seconds until the accidental magic gave out entirely and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" branches were not soft landing spots. Even for a short fall.

"I think we'd better go inside." said 'Aunt Rose.'

James followed without a word, eyes big and ears red. "_I can't believe that I'm the one who got caught. Al will never let me live this down._" He thought. Then he remembered how he made himself float and smirked. "_Then again he's never done anything that cool._"

Once inside, 'Aunt Rose' said, "We'll have a family meeting as soon as your Uncle back from his errands. Until then don't say anything to anyone. Understand? This is very important."

James nodded. He didn't ask if Lily and Al were included. He was going to to tell them anyway and his motto was that it was a whole lot easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

"Don't be scared either." she added. "This may seem strange but everything will be fine."

James nodded again.

"Alright then. Play inside for the rest of the day, I think Al and Lily Luna are upstairs." said 'Aunt Rose'.

James quickly escaped and ran up the stairs, determined to make some sort of plan with his siblings before 'Uncle Todd' came home.

* * *

"You did what!?" Al nearly shouting.

"I want to fly too." whined Lily Luna. She started climbing on the bed but James pulled her down her before she could jump.

"Get down Lily, we need to make a plan. Remember?" said James.

She grumbled and sat on the floor.

"What are we going to tell them?" said Al. "The truth? or the kinda truth?"

"Or should we sit back and let them tell us 'the truth'." said James.

"I guess it depends on if 'Aunt Rose' heard your cheering." said Al, slightly accusing.

"Hey! I covered for you when she almost heard you singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love.'" said James.

Al's ears turned pink, "It's not my fault Grandma Weasley plays it so much that it got stuck in my head!"

Lily Luna sighed and settled down to watch yet another argument. Waiting until she could join in got boring sometime. She thought about simply standing up and screaming, but the last time she did that Mommy got mad.

Lily decided she could try to fly like James. She looked around but there wasn't anything she could use as a broomstick. The grown-ups at home could float things. It wasn't exactly like flying but it was close enough. But what if it dropped? She stared intently at Al. He had refused to play hungry hippos earlier, even though 'Uncle Todd' had gotten it new for them. It was time for revenge.

"Uh, Al." said James breaking off their argument.

"What." said Al, still angry.

"I think Lil is trying to hex you again."

"Me? But she usually tries to hex you."

"Not this time. Do you think she can still hear us?"

"She's not moving. James, make her stop."

"Hold on." James stood between Al and Lily Luna. "Woah, I feel light-headed."

Lily snapped out of it. "Jamie?" she said. "Did I make you fly?"

"Only my brain." said James. He sat down. "I feel dizzy."

They heard the front door open. "Honey, I'm home." called Todd.

"Uh oh." said Lily Luna.

"Great timing Lil." said Al, he was panicked. "We don't even have a plan."

"I'm dizzy, Al. Not unconscious. We still have a few minutes." said James.

"What should we do?" said Al.

"We have to find out what 'Aunt Rose' heard." said James. "We should just sit quietly and go along with what they say."

"Go with the flow. That's your plan?" said Al. "I think the 70's are affecting you."

"Shut up." said James. "Even if the truth comes out we're supposed to go back to the Potter house in a few days. Whoever picks us up can obliviate Aunt Rose and Uncle Todd."

"Oh, yeah." said Al. He had forgotten that the relatives that had been so nice wouldn't be able to recognize him after their trip was over. Not that he recognized himself these days. Being redheaded wasn't nearly as much fun as his cousins pretended.

"Should we ask silly questions?" said Lily. "That's what Teddy said to do if a muggle asks if I'm magic."

"Good idea," said James, "You'll do that Lil."

From down below 'Aunt Rose' called. "Children, come downstairs. Family meeting."

"Let's go." said James and they trooped downstairs.

* * *

In the living room 'Uncle Todd' and 'Aunt Rose' were waiting. The siblings settled on the couch.

"I'm sure Jamie told you what happened this afternoon. I heard enough shouting to be sure of that." said 'Aunt Rose.'

"Magic is real. We think Jeremy has it and it must be kept secret." said 'Uncle Todd.'

"Our Lily has it too. You remember her wedding? Her husband is a wizard." said 'Aunt Rose.'

The children tried to look surprised. Al nudged Lily Luna for her cue.

"Are you magic?" she asked.

"No, we aren't. But I think you already knew that." said Mrs. Evans.

"Your memories were supposed to be wiped of magic after the wedding. But they weren't were they?" said Mr. Evans.

"Strange names like Nutella and things like pumpkin paste." said Mr. Evans.

"As well as a few bouts of accidental magic from each of you." said Mrs. Evans.

"What?" asked Al. "I didn't do any magic."

"Remember when you upset the stand at the grocers? Every fruit you helped put back was in perfect condition. Even the badly bruised ones and those that had spots on them before." said Mrs. Evans. "I checked."

Al's eyes were wide.

"I just felt bad about messing everything up." he said.

"Lily told us she thought you all might have magic and we think that might be why your memories weren't properly modified." said Mr. Evans.

"Although I can't say I'm too disappointed. Having somebody digging around in your head? The very idea makes me shudder." said Mrs. Evans.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Mr. Evans.

"We'll why don't you go find out?" suggested Mrs. Evans.

Mr. Evans got up to answer the door leaving the children looking at each other.

"Now tell me honestly," said Mrs. Evans, "Is your father a wizard? Because he always struck me as a bit odd. His hair was even redder than Lily's and-"

Mrs. Evans was interrupted by her husband.

"Rose, look whose here. Maybe he can help us sort all of this out." said Mr. Evans.

Standing behind the children's 'Uncle' was Sirius.

"Sirius!" James whooped and lept up to hug him with Al and Lily Luna close behind.

"Hello everybody." said Sirius. "What's all this about a problem."

"The children all have magic." said Mrs. Evans.

"At least we think so." said Mr. Evans.

Sirius looked at the children,

"You couldn't even keep it together for a week?" he said.

"You knew?" said Mr. Evans.

"Well, Lily Luna had a bit of accidental magic that set some curtains on fire before the wedding. Easy enough to repair, but also unmistakeable." said Sirius covering his blunder. "What did they do this time?"

Mrs. Evans looked a bit annoyed that they hadn't been informed earlier but she promptly recited the children's mishaps.

"Well, Lily splintered a tree with her fist, Al undid damage to fruit, and Jamie made a branch act like a broom. There may have been more but we haven't noticed anything else." she said.

"That's impressive." said Sirius.

"Sirius, we were wondering if we could tell the truth now. I'm sure they won't tell anyone and you can fix it later." said Al.

Mr. Evans looked sharply at Al.

"The truth?" he asked.

"So their father is a wizard?" said Mrs. Evans. "I've always suspected, his outfits were ridiculous."

Sirius nearly laughed. Trust Dumbledore to provide a ridiculously dressed memory.

"May I speak to the children privately?" He asked Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

""Why?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Sirius, they're our family." said Mrs. Evans.

"And we shouldn't be excluded just because we can't use magic." Added Mr. Evans

"That's not why," said Sirius. "I need to talk privately to them because any information revealed to you about their father is potentially very dangerous."

"So he is a wizard?" said Mr. Evans, seeking confirmation.

Sirius made up his mind.

"Yes." He said. "And if they really want to, the children may tell you the rest. Understanding that you both will have to be obliviated when they leave tomorrow."

"We can go home?" asked James but his question was drowned out by the adults.

"Very well." said Mrs. Evans.

"What!" said Mr. Evans. "I don't want anyone to go poking about in my head. Either we can be trusted or we can't! And what do you mean the children are leaving tomorrow? Their mother is still in the hospital."

"Actually she isn't." said James.

"Then where is my sister?" asked Mr. Evans.

"She doesn't exist." said Al.

"What?" said Mr. Evans getting angrier.

"I'm afraid Holly and Jimmy Porter were inventions to explain the children's presence here." said Sirius. He was beginning to think that telling the Evan's the truth was not such a good idea.

"My sister is not an invention!" said Mr. Evans. "I remember her wedding and when she first told me I was going to be an Uncle. We grew up together. How can that be fake? I've known these children all their lives even if we didn't actually visit more than once a year."

Sirius cursed Dumbledore for being so thorough. Most memory modifications were vague but Dumbledore must have thought that Todd and Rose being around the children would trigger their real memories unless they had something substantial to grab.

"Magic." whispered Mrs. Evans. She was white and looked shaken to the core. "They must have used it on us. Modified our memories. Did Lily know about this?"

"Only parts." said Sirius. "She never wanted any of this to happen and fought against it, but it was agreed that the children must stay with you for appearances sake. It would have been suspicious otherwise."

"Who are they?" asked Mrs. Evans, speaking as if the children were aliens or dolls, deaf to the world around them.

"We're your great-grandchildren." said James. "We had a magical accident that sent us here, or rather to a couple weeks before the wedding."

"Lily and James are our grandparents." said Al.

"Lily Luna," said Mrs. Evans. "Named after our Lily?"

Lily nodded.

"My name is actually James, not Jeremy." said James. "James Sirius Potter."

"And I'm Albus Severus Potter." said Al.

"Lily's friend? " asked Mrs. Evans. "But she hasn't spoken to him in years."

"He redeems himself." said Al.

Sirius made a disbelieving noise but kept his mouth shut.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? What proof is there?" said Mr. Evans. "First I want proof my sister and her husband are fake. Then I want to know what proof you have that the children are indeed from the future and if so I want proof they are who they say they are."

"Fair enough." said Sirius. Then he pulled out his wand. "If you like, I can jump start your memories return to normal. You will be able to tell which of your memories are real and which are fake and the fake ones will start to degrade. They probably would have started collapsing soon anyway but this will speed things up."

"How soon would they start to degrade naturally?" asked Mr Evans.

"Anytime really, with this type of shock. Most likely not until after the children left." said Sirius.

"That's a rather broad timeframe." said Mr. Evans dryly.

"Everybody's mind is different" said Sirius. "If you want to hold onto the memories they will take longer to leave. Some people never let them go."

"I don't want you to put a spell on me. You say it makes the false memories degrade but I can't know for sure." said Mr. Evans.

"Then I don't know what else I can show you for proof." said Sirius. "You could visit your sister's hospital but it would be pointless because Dumbledore doesn't leave loose ends like that, he would have stationed someone or set an alarm, and I can't think of anything else."

Mrs. Evans sat down cradling her head.

"Rose! Are you alright?" asked Mr. Evans.

"There's no need for the spell." said Mrs. Evans. "The false memories I have are degrading. "

"Already? But-" said Mr. Evans.

"Yes. Holly was a sweet girl but if she's fake then I don't want to hold onto the memories nearly as much as you do, Dear." said Mrs. Evans. "It's actually quite obvious now that Holly and her family were an invention and I don't know how I ever believed it."

"So the kids aren't our nephews and niece. Can you prove the rest?" said Mr. Evans.

"Lily and James tested the children when they came and all the spells showed they were related. Dumbledore also scanned their memories." said Sirius. "You can question them if you like. Just remember they are still children, as young as they look, and your family, if a bit more distant than you thought."

Before Mr. Evans had a chance to speak Mrs. Evans gasped in realization and stood up.

"We never knew the children before the wedding, you meddled with our memories beforehand." She said angrily. "Before we offered to take them."

"We had to." said Sirius. "And I'm sorry, it was supposed to be temporary, one or two nights only. Just so they wouldn't be discovered."

"And why is that so important?" said Mrs. Evans. "Why couldn't anyone know?"

"Because if it got out these children were from years in the future then people would want to use them for information wouldn't they?" said Mr. Evans.

Sirius was startled. Mr. Evans was talking like a soldier rather than the betrayed man he had been minutes before. It appeared that with his wife's assurence 'memories' of his sister were fading fast.

"Yes. Although the children are young they're clever. And even if they didn't know anything they still time traveled years while the most we can do now is a few hours." said Sirius.

"Then we'll keep their secret." said Mr. Evans. "Do they have to be moved now or can they stay?"

"They can stay until tomorrow afternoon." said Sirius. "They would have left then even if you didn't find out. We've been working on a way to get them home since they came and Dumbledore has finally found one."

"Alright then." said Mr. Evans. Then he seemed to realize what time it was. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sirius blinked, a bit stunned at the invitation.

Mrs. Evans blinked. "Of course he must. I'll heat something up for all of us." She said and busied herself in the kitchen without waiting to hear Sirius's reply.

"Then I suppose I'll stay." said Sirius.

"Good." said Mr. Evans. "We'll talk more about everything over dinner."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. First I'd like to apologize for not updating recently. My mother got it into her head that I was wasting all my time on this site and made me promise to stop for a while and focus on my schoolwork. I probably could have started updating again sooner but I have a problem with procrastination. Sorry. I will resume updating regularly this summer with the exception of a week or two when I'm on vacation and unable to reach a computer.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I accept criticism as well as encouragement. -Mythgirllily**

**Update: With some revision this is my longest chapter so far! Yay!**


	9. Packing to Go

_Just so you know, when I posted this chapter I also did some major revision to the one before because I realized had a plot weakness about the Evans accepting time traveling great-grandchildren way to easily. That is now fixed and while you don't really have to read it you might want to._

* * *

Mr. Evans went to help his wife after a few minutes of small talk and the children talked to Sirius until dinner was ready. The table was set nicely and it seemed that the tension that was brought by the news of the children's true origin had melted away with the routine of domestic life.

"I must say that was a record." said Mrs. Evans. "I don't think I've made dinner that fast in my life."

"I helped." said Mr. Evans.

"If staring at the oven and willing the food to cook counts as helping, then yes you did." said Mrs. Evans teasing.

Mr. Evans laughed and ate some more of his food.

"It's delicious. Thank you for allowing me to join you tonight." said Sirius in full charm mode. He seemed to be compensating for the earlier bombshell he had dropped.

"Don't worry about it dear we are glad to have you." said Mrs. Evans.

"I'm glad we can finally tell you the truth." said Al to both his grandparents.

"Yeah, Great-Grandpa." James added cheekily, grinning at Mr. Evans.

"I'd rather you didn't call me that, it makes me feel so old. Your _Great-Grandma_ can tell you," said Mr. Evans, teasing his wife, "I'm barely fifty. Besides, I prefer to go by, 'Grandpa the Great"

The children giggled and Sirius outright laughed as Mr. Evans did a series of superhero poses.

"That reminds me." said Mr. Evans. "Jerem- James that is. Didn't you say your middle name was Sirius?"

James nodded his mouth full. He swallowed.

"Sirius is going to be Dad's Godfather." he said.

"Ah, and does this happen soon?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Todd!" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't you think we should let the news of when our grandson is going to be born be a surprise?"

"It still will be." said Mr. Evans. "I just want to make sure it's not _to_ soon, thats all."

Sirius nearly choked on his food. He laughed and said, "Don't worry Mr. Evans, Harry won't be born for a year or two yet."

"Harry." said Mrs. Evans. "That's his name?"

The boys nodded.

"Harry James Potter." said Al. "Only child of Lily and James Potter. Head Auror,-"

"Yep." James cut Al off before he mentioned any of their Dad's other titles. "Dad is pretty cool."

"What is an Auror?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Aurors are like muggle policemen." said James.

"They are highly trained and respected." said Sirius. "Several have become Minister of Magic."

"Daddy doesn't want to be minister." said Lily. "He said it would be too boring. Aunt Hermione scolded him."

She giggled at the memory.

"And is Hermione related to your mother?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"She's married to Uncle Ron. He's one of Mummy's brothers." said Lily. "He's Daddy's best friend too so we see them and Hugo and Rose all the time."

"Uncle Ron and Dad also work together." said James.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Dad were known as the 'Golden Trio' because of all the trouble they got into at school." said Al.

"How did getting into trouble make them golden?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Mostly because of how brilliantly they got out of it." said James.

"Dad actually taught a defense club one year because he knew so much stuff from his adventures." said Al grinning.

"Defense?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts was Dad's favorite subject." said Al. "Even though it had a different teacher every year."

"Ah, yes. Lily had the same problem. Rumors that the job was, Jinxed? I think that's what she said."

"Yeah. But it's gone now. Good thing too since Teddy says the teacher they have now is awesome and we want her to stick around so she can teach us." said James.

"Teddy?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Teddy's like a brother to us." said James. "But he's older and already goes to hogwarts."

"That's nice." said Mrs. Evans.

"You know, we've spent so much time talking about Harry that we forgot to ask about anything closer to home." said Mr. Evans. "How well do you know us? What do Lily and James get up to in the future? Who wins the next election?"

"Todd." said Mrs. Evans looking at the children's confused faces and scolding her husband. "You can't expect them to know who wins the election. They're too young and it probably feels like ancient history trying to remember the muggle prime minister from over thirty years ago."

"More than thirty." said Sirius.

James nodded.

"Alright then." said Mr. Evans. "What about the rest?"

"We don't really know you or Aunt Rose. Sorry." said James.

"Grandma Rose!" said Lily.

"Great-Grandma Rose." corrected Al.

"I can't say that's much of a surprise." said Mr. Evans, smiling a bit at the children's antics. "Besides I remember Lily saying witches and wizards live longer than us most of the time."

"They can." said Sirius. "Everyone knows Professor Dumbledore is over a hundred and he's still as active as ever. But then again not everyone is as tenacious as him."

Al smiled then yawned.

"It's getting late and we didn't even notice." said Mrs. Evans. "The children should get ready for bed."

Sirius glanced at a clock.

"I should be going." said Sirius standing up. "Thank you for the lovely meal Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"You're perfectly welcome." said Mrs. Evans.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yes, I'll pick up the children later in the afternoon." said Sirius. "Professor Dumbledore will be accompanying me."

"I see." said Mr. Evan. "Have a safe journey home."

"Until tomorrow." said Sirius.

"Goodbye." called Mrs. Evans.

And with that Sirius was gone and before long the children were asleep.

* * *

In the morning the children were woken up earlier than usual.

"Good morning." said Mrs. Evan's.

"Huh?" said James. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he rubbed his eyes.

"I made breakfast. We have waffles with whipped cream and berries."said Mrs. Evans. "Come down as soon as you wake your brother and you've made yourselves a bit more presentable."

"Waffles?" said James as the door closed. Then, as if just realizing the definition of the word, he shot out of bed taking the covers with him.

Al, who had been rather tangled in the giant blanket, was yanked off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! What are you doing?" said Al.

"Waffles." said James as he ran downstairs, half dressed.

Al rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

Lily Luna was already eating when the boys got there.

"Aunt Rose says we have to pack today." said Lily Luna through a mouthful of deliciousness. The children had decided to keep calling the Evans 'Aunt' Rose and 'Uncle' Todd since that was what they were used to.

"I was wondering," said James as he waited for his waffle, "Could we have some pictures?"

"Of course dear." said Mrs. Evans. "I have a darling one of all of you in your costumes."

"That's cool." said James. "But I was hoping for some other ones, ones of you guys and Grandma Lily."

"Of us?" asked Mrs. Evans puzzled. "Surely you have all the important ones?"

"There was a fire." said James. He wasn't lying, not really. After his Great-Grandparent's deaths the photos were inherited by Petunia and Lily. All of James and Lily's possessions had been destroyed the night they were murdered and the few petunia had wanted were mostly starring just her and occasionally her parents. None of Lily growing up. Of course all James knew was that his Dad liked photos of Lily but he barely had any.

"Oh." said Mrs. Evans. She resolved to keep copies of everything and to change the batteries in the smoke alarms monthly, if not weekly.

"No one was hurt by the fire." James reassured her. "It's just that Dad doesn't have any pictures of Grandma Lily as a kid."

"Well then I'll put together some for you to take home." said Mrs. Evans. "It'll be an experiment won't it? Whether or not they'll survive the trip."

As Mrs. Evans tidied up the kitchen and retrieved the photos while the children finished their meal and were sent upstairs to pack all the things they had accumulated over the past weeks. Mr. Evans helped them and they spent lunch teaching him about the finer points of quidditch and other wizard sports. Including some of their dad's feats and mishaps that they couldn't have told Sirius because he would have realized just how dangerous they were.

"He summoned his broom and snatched the egg from right under the dragon." Al punctuated his story with wild arm movements.

"A dragon? Couldn't he have been burnt?" said Mrs. Evans.

"Maybe, but Dad was too quick and he flew away. Anyways they used to use dragons to guard bank vaults and stuff like that. They had ways to control them." said James. "Plus magic can heal stuff way faster than muggle medicine most of the time."

"The next task wasn't as cool. Dad had to figure out the clue in the egg underwater because otherwise it would shriek like a banshee." said Al.

"He took it in a bubble bath and figured out it was mermaids." said Lily Luna. "I don't like mermaids because they're ugly and wouldn't let Daddy rescue Aunt Hermione."

"Mermaids are ugly?" asked Mr. Evans. "And why was your Aunt in need of rescue?"

"The task was for the contestants to make their way through an underwater maze and rescue someone they treasured." said Al.

"Dad wanted to rescue Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. But the mermaids wouldn't let him touch her because she was supposed to be rescued by Krum." said James.

"Which she was. Dad rescued Uncle Ron and Aunt Fluer's little sister because Aunt Fluer got stuck." said Lily Luna.

"After that there was the Hedge Maze of Danger." said James in a spooky voice.

"It was super tall and full of obstacles." said Al. "In the middle was the cup."

"People watch this? In person?" asked Mr. Evans. "Do they have some way to see the people in the maze?"

"I don't know." said James. "I don't think so."

"But I bet they could hear them." said Al. "And I think they could see them in the first two parts."

"Its more about completing it than watching someone complete it." said James.

"I guess so." said Mrs. Evans.

"Personally I want to hear more about the game where the players strap cauldrons on their heads." said Mr Evans.

And so the family passed the time. The children were not the only ones who talked. Their Great-Grandparents also had plenty of stories and the children were glad to hear them. But eventually it had to come to an end.

"Ding dong" rang the doorbell.

Standing outside were Sirius and Dumbledore.

"I suppose it's time for you to leave us." said Mrs. Evans as her husband answered the door. "Just remember to stay safe as best you can and give our love to Lily, James, and your parents. Even if we haven't technically met them yet."

The children nodded and tried not to be to sad while they waited for Sirius, who was shrinking their luggage. Mr. Evans was arguing with Dumbledore in low tones but finally he seemed to give up and nodded.

"It is time for you to depart." said Dumbledore. "I will meet you in my office in an hour. In the meantime I'm afraid I will have to stay here for a little longer."

Sirius opened the door and the children said their final goodbyes. Lily hugged both of her grandparents, and after a small hesitation, so did the boys.

"Goodbye." called Mr. and Mrs. Evans as the children left their home, never to see them again.

* * *

They went to the Potter's old home first to say goodbye to Remus, Lily and James, who had just arrived back from their honeymoon that morning, and decide what they should bring and what they should leave behind. Sirius also told his friends what kinds of accidental magic the children had gotten up to.

"Really? You made yourself fly? I did that once but I ended up breaking my arm when I crashed into a tree." said James. "Of course my accidental magic wasn't so much accidental as a badly cast levitating spell with my Dad's old wand."

"I remember when I learned how to make flowers bloom just by touching them." said Lily.

"Pretty." said Lily Luna

"I'm sure you can learn how when you're a bit older." said Lily.

Then Remus came in holding three leather bags.

"Moony, did you find them?" asked James.

"No, I decided to just bring you three deflated quaffles that happened to look like your old set of travel bags." quipped Remus.

"Travel bags?" asked James Jr.

"Yep." said James. "They are all equipped with undetectable extension charms, courtesy of Lily, so you can fit as much as you like. Dumbledore is going to put a modified ever-fresh charm on them as well so the things inside don't get moldy. And the tops of the bags are made of moke skin, they won't get so small you can't see them but they'll snap tight against the hand of an intruder."

"Cool." said Al.

"They cost a pretty penny too." said Sirius. "But, as you're family, I guess we'll make an exception."

Then Sirius ducked as Lily swiped at him.

Thanks to the charms on the bags, each child was able too fit all of their belongings into the seemingly small space. All set, the children followed Remus and Sirius through the floo with Lily and James bringing up the rear.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't update on time. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry to say I won't next week either. I promise to do my best but I'm going on a trip and everything is crazy busy getting ready.**

**Story notes: **** I forget sometimes that this story is set in England not America. The worse is when I catch myself making Mr. Evans talk in a southern accent. (Don't worry that was only once.) If I do mess up feel free to tell me, either through a review or a PM. I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Mythgirllily**


	10. Leaving the Past Behind

The group arrived in Dumbledore's office without any problems to find the old man waiting for them. And after the initial greetings he immediately got down to business.

"What I have for you," said Dumbledore. "is an astonishing, one of a kind device made by a friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous. Using the remnants of your time-turner, as well as a few other artifacts, he has created a device that will bring somebody back to their correct time. He calls it a T.H.I.N.G. which supposedly stands for Time Homing device with Internal Navigation Gadgetry."

Lily Luna giggled.

"That was my reaction as well." smiled Dumbledore "Hopefully it will bring you home safely."

"Hopefully?" asked Lily.

"There is a chance the device may not bring them home in one trip." said Dumbledore.

"How can you guarantee their safety?" asked James.

"We did build in several rather complex safety nets." said Dumbledore. "We did our best to make sure they will land somewhere safe. If they end up having to make multiple trips at all, but it shouldn't take more than a few days at most and there is an indicator for when jumping is safe again.

He then turned to the children.

"You will each receive a key to the device. We wouldn't want it to go off by accident or have it fall into the wrong hands." said Dumbledore as he held up three necklaces on which hung metal disks. "Here you go. Each key has been encoded with a flesh memory but you should each choose a password for extra security."

He handed each child a key.

"Can mine be more than one word?" asked Al.

Dumbledore nodded and his eyes twinkled despite the seriousness of the situation. "You should each whisper it into your key so nobody else can hear, just in case. "

Lily Luna's eyes lit up and she quickly whispered something into her disk. Her brothers followed soon after.

"Now I feel I must confess something to you." said Dumbledore. "I never obliviated any memories of you, not exactly. Instead I sealed them behind a lock that can be opened with one of your keys. In each one I also included a memory trigger. I must say it took some rather complicated spell work but this way you will not be without friends as long as one of us is still alive. The same goes for your great-grandparents."

Al grinned widely.

"How do we unlock your memories?" asked James Jr.

"You should whisper your password to activate your key. Then you must touch it to our forehead, as near to the center as possible and it will unlock the barrier." said Dumbledore.

"Wow." said Lily Luna, turning her key over in her hand.

"Can the memories be relocked?" asked James Jr.

"Yes." said Dumbledore. "I originally planned to have you contact me but I when realized that I may not be able to come I embedded the locking spell into the key. It is specifically designed to lock away memories of you three and any knowledge of the future you may bring. In fact it may be helpful if you choose a different password for each function the key provides."

He showed the how to manipulate the disk without using a wand as he did, and the children whispered some more.

"And on the subject of passwords, I believe we should choose one for my floo." said Dumbledore.

"The floo?" asked Lily Luna.

"Yes, that way you can use it anytime. It has safety precautions to prevent unwelcome visitors and without a passcode you might not be able to get through." said Dumbledore.

"It should be something most people wouldn't say." said Lily.

"What about Voldemort's a nitwit?" said James.

Lily smacked him but the children were giggling.

"But Dumbledore's office is the only place that's safe to say his name because of the taboo. We can't make it the password for the floo." said James Jr. once he had recovered.

"He puts a taboo on his name?" said Sirius.

"Soon, I think. I forgot until now." said James Jr, then he added fiercely, "You still have to wipe your memories."

"We know." said James. He didn't look very happy.

"What about Sir Freddie Hopkins?" asked Al. "It's the name of Lily Luna's stuffed bunny. No one should guess that."

"That should do nicely." said Dumbledore. "I'll do it as soon as you leave."

"Thank you." said Al. "For locking away the memories."

"You're welcome." said Dumbledore. "I believe you all are packed."

The children nodded.

"Then I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye." said Dumbledore.

First they hugged James. He had helped each of them perfect their sneaking skills and taught them how to dance. Their grandfather would do anything to protect his family and when he hugged them they knew they were safe. As they let go, they also remembered how he would die fighting against Voldemort without a wand.

Lily crouched down beside her husband and each of the children hugged the grandmother they had never thought to meet. The woman who had taken them in without a second thought and helped them through homesick nights. The woman who was barely out of school and who would be dead in just a few years.

Sirius was up next. They said goodbye to the man who loved fiercely, joked loudly, and whose true family wasn't related. He had shown them how to create extra strength dungbombs and tried to teach James how to flirt till Al was rolling on the floor laughing. If what Dumbledore said about multiple stops was true maybe they would see him again. But maybe it would be better if they didn't. Thirteen years in Azkaban would drive him to the brink of madness. And maybe then he'd remember that they had known all along.

Last came Remus. He had come by when he could and all the children enjoyed his company. He was master of exploding snap and good at listening, just like Teddy. He also had plenty of stories that James and Sirius had 'forgotten.' Remus Lupin, the Werewolf and the last Marauder. The children hugged him and their tears fell onto his shabby coat.

Dumbledore handed the device to James Jr. and then children checked their things. It was time to go at last. James Jr. shoved away the unpleasant thoughts of death and instead focused on seeing his Mom and Dad again. Lily Luna was still crying and Al squeezed her hand. Then they slotted their necklaces into the machine and the room was filled with light.

When it had faded they were gone and as Dumbledore set to work it was clear that soon not even their memories would remain.

* * *

**I realize this chapter is short and in no way adequate for the time it took me to post. I was dawdling around trying to decide whether or not to make it longer when my sister/proof reader told me to get on with it and just post another chapter as soon as possible. I am following her advice so watch out for more updates.**

**Thanks for reading and please take a sec and tell me what you think. Even a simple, "I think you should add _." or "I liked this." ****I'm also open to, "You should have done _." and "It's _You're_ not _Your." _Seriously, tell me when you think I messed up. **

**Thanks again, Mythgirllily.**

**P.S. You have no idea how hard it was for me to restrain myself during the T.H.I.N.G. scene. I wanted to add a bunch of extra awesome kick-ass features but I knew it would be OP.**


	11. Using the THING

The children speed through the years. It was different from their first journey, this time they were pulled forward with a much more definite destination than their previous wandering tumble into the past. They saw things this time too, but the images were nowhere near as random.

They seemed to follow Lily and James in random flashes throughout the next few years. They saw them in an order meeting, along with others like Moody and the Prewett brothers. They saw Lily and James training with their friends and they saw Lily and James fighting without them. They saw Voldemort himself. He looked more human than the horror stories their cousins had told them of a noseless snake-man. Even so, he was still terrifying. Yet the children watched, as though through a window, while Lily and James defied him and fought against the monster.

They saw candles, cake, and a group of deliriously happy twenty year olds cheer as James told them that Lily was pregnant. They saw the Potters and Longbottoms in Dumbledore's office as the old man told them about the prophecy that would shape their children's lives. They saw Lily cry and smile as she held her son for the first time and Sirius's terrified expression when James handed him the precious bundle. They saw Harry's first smile, first steps, and the first time he fell off the toy broom his godfather had smuggled in for him.

They saw Snape rush into a half decimated house and come out in tears, then they saw Hagrid arrive on Sirius's motorbike and do the the same except, unlike Snape, he brought out baby Harry. They followed him as he flew through the sky and landed in an unassuming suburb. They watched as their father was left on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive.

The children had heard the stories often enough for them to wonder why they had been spared the sight of their grandparent's death. Al, not wishing to see his Great Aunt Petunia, pushed them away from his father and his siblings followed him. They had still seen so much more than they probably should have. "The first jump you make will have the greatest momentum. Don't dally and it may carry you all the way home." Dumbledore had told them as they slotted in their keys. Of course in the time stream they felt as if a minute was a month and that a year was a second and so his advice was forgotten. At least until they were forced to land.

With a bump, the children fell out of the time stream and as they looked around it became clear that they had not done very well following his directions.

They were in front of the Burrow.

As they recovered from the slightly bumpy landing, a little girl who had been picking dandelions approached them curiously. Al was brushing dirt out of his hair and, as soon as he had stowed the T.H.I.N.G. in his bag James helped Lily do the same to her dress.

"I think you're just making it worse." said the girl.

James spun around and came face to face with his mother. His very young mother. He gulped.

"Mum?" said Al incredulously.

James slapped a hand over his mouth then yanked it away as Al licked it. Al immediately began gagging and spitting. He had forgotten that his brother's hands were covered in dirt from their crash landing.

"What's your name?" asked Ginny giggling at the boy's antics.

"I'm Lily Luna." said Lily. "I'm five. And those are my brothers. They're older than me."

"I have a friend named Luna." said Ginny. " I'm Ginny. Well actually I'm Ginevra but that name's way to long so my brother's call me Ginny. I'm six and all my brother's are older too."

Before Lily could say anything else James interrupted.

"One second." he said to Ginny as he dragged Lily out of earshot leaving Al to talk to Ginny.

"What?" asked Lily, not at all happy about being dragged around. Or interrupted.

"Don't say anything about Mum or Dad yet. Okay?" said James.

"I wasn't going to!" said Lily. "I remember the rules."

"So you weren't just going to say that our mum's name is Ginny too?" said James.

Lily glared at him.

"Lily this is important. Do you even know who that Ginny is?" said James.

"I'm not stupid." said Lily. "It's Mum when she was little."

James looked impressed. He had clearly not expected her to realize that. However his pride in his sister was short lived.

"I want to see grandma." said Lily.

"What? No."

"Jamie..."

"No. We just need to wait a little bit for the device, then we can leave."

"Dumbledore said it could take days!"

"Lily-"

"She does have a point James." said Al. "The THING brought us here for a reason, remember? A safe place to rest?"

"Fine." sighed James. He wasn't really sure why he had protested in the first place. Habit maybe?

"Let's go back to Mum." said Lily.

"We probably shouldn't call her that." said Al.

"Yeah. Plus it feels kinda weird." said James.

Al nodded emphatically. "Let's just ignore the future as much as possible."

"Agreed" said James.

The children, having decided to act as if Ginny was any other kid their age, soon rejoined her in the front yard of the burrow where she was telling Ron all about her new friends.

* * *

After some simple introductions, they were all getting along famously. While they played, the trio discovered that Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all at Hogwarts but that they would be coming home the day after tomorrow.

Ron and Ginny also told them about Fred and George. The twin's most recent caper had been replacing their Mum's wand with a trick one and trying to use hers to levitate Charlies's bed onto the roof. Unfortunately for them the spell didn't work and instead broke the window so now they were stuck inside doing chores. James seemed very disappointed.

But luckily for James, seeing one's siblings having fun without you can be a powerful motivator. Fred and George managed to to finish not long after the trio showed up and came running out to investigate the new kids. They were delighted to discover that James was also of the pranking persuasion and the three boys immediately got down to business. Al, Ron, Ginny, and Lily continued their game of Goblin Treasure Hunters in the meantime but started to get annoyed after the second extra strength dung bomb exploded.

"We need to strike back." said Al.

"Yeah." agreed Lily.

"Then we need a plan." said Ginny.

"Okay, what do we know about our enemy?" asked Ron.

"They're older." said Al.

"They've got lots of dungbombs." said Lily.

"They're cocky prats." said Ginny.

"They're stronger together." said Al.

"Wait. Okay, I think you're on to something Al." said Ron. "Fred and George are always together and they're nearly unbeatable. Plus James they're even stronger. We need to split them up."

"How?" asked Ginny.

"I was thinking we could..."

Ron and his team hashed out a plan and set it into motion. Al and Ginny were sent on a reconnaissance mission into Fred and George's room to take some of their prank items. Ginny would have gone by herself but she was still very short and Ron reasoned that Fred and George might hide their loot where she couldn't reach.

"Hi Mum, Bye Mum." said Ginny as she and Al breezed through the kitchen.

"Don't track mud upstairs." said Molly not really noticing Al.

Al wished he could have stopped and hugged his grandma but they were on a mission and such luxuries could not be afforded.

"It's over here." said Ginny leading him to the twin's room.

"Are you sure it's in their room?" asked Al.

"Uh huh," said Ginny. "Sometimes there are explosions. And Percy would find it anywhere else. Ron says he's afraid to go in there because of the mess. I think it's because last time he did he ended up with bulrushes growing out his ears. They wouldn't go away for a week and Penelope Clearwater laughed at him."

Al laughed and checked the door for booby traps. Finding none he creaked it open and stepped in. Quietly they looked around, having one or two close calls as they discovered anti grav hats and a couple of loose muggle fireworks.

"This is alright but where is the good stuff?" asked Al.

"I don't know!" said Ginny.

Al paced along the creaky floor. Then he remembered.

"Over here." he said to Ginny as he knelt on the floor and pried up one of the boards with a nearby screwdriver.

"Brilliant." breathed Ginny. They had found the secret stash. Invisible silk, acid pops, ooze, Doctor Filibuster's fabulous wet-start no heat fireworks, bulbadox powder and a few other things they didn't recognize.

Al and Ginny stuffed nearly all of it in his travel bag and ran out to join their siblings. However Ron and Lily had been attempting a little something of their own.

Spying would be tricky business and Lily sat in rapt attention as Ron explained the plan.

"You come in from the north while I sneak around and approach from the east."

Lily nodded, a determined look on her face.

"You got it?" asked Ron.

"I think so." said Lily. "Just one thing..."

"What?" said Ron.

"Which way's north?" asked Lily.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Fred.

"Sound's like Ronny's trying to sneak up on us." whispered George.

"You've got to try this." said James grinning. In his hand he held a mushy ball that seemed to be filled with red jelly. Once thrown it would burst, covering the target in sticky goo that took forever to wash away and dying their skin red. He handed it to one of the twins, he did not want to be on Uncle Ron's bad side in the future. George immediately turned toward the bush from where the sound came and chucked the ball as hard as he could.

Unfortunately they were wrong about just who was hiding behind the bush.

"Jamie! Ewwww!" Lily Luna spluttered outraged. She hated jelly. "I'm telling Mum when we get home! Remember what she said last time you used on of these! You're going to be helping Kreature for a month!"

James winced. "Lily don't be a snitch. I didn't know it was you behind the bush. And stop yelling, you sound like Mum!"

"Ouch mate." said George sympathetically.

"Actually Mum's worse but when Lily gets really upset she likes to try and channel her." said James.

"Sounds like you've got a tiger mum." said George. "Ginny tried that trick too once."

"It worked. Curdy the Puffskein is forever safe from our bludger bats." said Fred.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Lily still sounded angry.

James sighed and turned around, "Lily it was an acci-" His eyes widened and he dove behind Fred as a large Dung Bomb came sailing towards them.

James may have avoided the first volley but he certainly didn't escape the rest. After the initial scramble to get away, Fred and George had organized and started to fight back. It was full out war.

It's was actually quite interesting to see how much damage could be done by wandless children but long before they had exhausted their weapons stores they were interrupted by the Weasley matriarch herself.

"Stop this instant!"

* * *

**Thank you AllisonReader, Starrya47, and Flo02 for reviewing. It means a great deal and I promise this chapter came a lot sooner because of your feedback. **

**For the rest of you, please tell me what you think. I really want to know. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and the chapters to come.**

** -Mythgirllily.**


	12. The Aftermath

Molly Weasley gazed at the children in dismay. They were a stinky, sticky mess. Fred, George, and James hadn't been unarmed when they were ambushed and it showed.

Lily was, of course, covered head to toe in the sticky red jelly that had thickened to a snot-like consistency soon after she was hit. It had protected her from the bulbadox powder, James and George had gotten the worst of that boil inducing stuff, but the jelly had trapped lots of sticks, grass, and dirt. Her gryffindor red face matched her temper. She needed a bath.

James was half covered in boils and he kept tripping over the invisible silk twined around his ankles. Worst of all he had ooze in his hair, which would leave it sticky even after he washed it, and Lily had thrown some of the jelly at him as well so he had streaky red spots wherever it touched him. His eyes danced with spots from a firework mishap and his nose was refusing to smell anything after all those dungbombs. It had been a good day.

Al had pink powder in his hair, ooze on his shirt, and his hands were tingly from electric shock. He was also grinning so broadly that not even his grandma's angry voice could dent it. He had finally gotten off better in a prank fight than James had.

Ginny's shirt was a bit charred from a misfired firework, her hair had who knows what caught in it, and the smell of fish radiated from a purple starfish stuck to her shoulder. She also had a few stray boils but those were surprisingly soothed by the the globs of ooze dripping from her hair. She really had to talk to Ron about improving his aim.

Fred, ignoring his boils, scorch marks, and a smell of dung that clung like a second skin, had somehow ended up with mismatched eyes and a large mustache. He wasn't sure how but he was certainly going to find out. The new kids were definitely interesting, even if they were younger, and he couldn't wait to maximize their potential.

George had the most boils. He had covered his face before the powder hit but his arms looked like they were wrapped in red bubble wrap. Luckily they didn't hurt nearly as much as normal boils. He also had his fair share of colored splotches and his hair was missing patches. He wondered how the others had found he and Fred's stash. The new kids were certainly a mystery.

Ron was even happier than Al. He had gotten in some truly tremendous attacks and it was worth the collection of mud, ooze, scratches, sparkles, bitemarks, and stripes of color that littered his body. He also stunk the worst because the older boys, although supplied with plenty of other weapons, had made liberal use of their dungbombs.

Altogether Mrs. Weasley was having a hard time picking out which of colorful stinky mud monsters were her's.

"What happened?" said Molly.

The children traded glances, wondering who was going to step up first.

"We were... uh... playing?" offered Fred.

Then they all broke out at once.

"They started the it, not us." said James. "We were ambushed-".

"You dungbombed us!" said Ron.

"There was a battle," said Ginny, "and we-"

"They used our stuff!" said George.

"We had to." said Al. "You had most of ours!"

"I want a bath." said Lily.

"Alright!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "That is enough. You have all made a mess of the yard and yourselves. Spray off with the hose and then I'll decide what to do with you."

The children did as they were told. Most of the glop dissolved and Ginny's starfish detached and fell to the ground, but the hose couldn't fix the red stain that James's jelly bomb had left. In the end, they didn't look much better than when they had started.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the bedraggled children and she had to hide a smile. She had long ago memorized the spell to take the sting out of bulbadox boils and she quickly applied it to each of the children. Then the remnants of the powder floated up and into the fire, unlike poison ivy it was burnable, and she applied some salve to the boils. They would linger awhile longer, but by tomorrow afternoon all the boils should have faded. Then she addressed the problem of the new children.

"What will your parents think," Mrs. Weasley worried aloud, "if you come home like this."

"What if they stayed here tonight?" asked George, thinking fast.

"That way they could get cleaned up and their parents won't be so shocked." said Fred. "Everyone knows seeing the aftermath is worse than just hearing about it."

"That's not always true." muttered Al, thinking of some of James's exaggerations, but luckily he was ignored.

"Please Mum?" said Ginny.

"You've only just met them," said Mrs. Weasley. "I hardly think they'd let their children stay with strangers."

"James, Al, Lily," said Fred, turning to each as he said their name. "This is our Mum, Molly Weasley."

"She is a mum extraordinaire. She's the best cook in Ottery St. Catchpole and manages to take care of all seven of us with the help of our Dad, Arthur Weasley." said George.

"Nice to meet you." said James with a grin.

"See Mum, now we're not strangers." said Fred.

"I meant strangers to their parents." said Mrs. Weasley. "And introducing yourself does not mean you know someone."

"Actually," said James, "My Mum thinks very highly of you."

"Do I know her?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She was more than a little confused. Who were these children? She was sure she didn't know them.

"Yeah." said Al. "But we can't say any more than that."

Mrs. Weasley looked oddly at Al and James sent an exasperated look toward his brother.

"Can I use the floo? I think an owl would take to long but this way I can get permission." asked James. "If you'll still let us that is. Al just likes being dramatic."

His siblings were a little confused about who exactly James was going to see, but they trusted their brother and didn't say anything. The Weasley children pleaded on their behalf. They liked the new kids and they were all curious.

Finally Mrs. Weasley relented.

"If you can get permission." said Mrs. Weasley. "And I would like to meet your parent's as soon as possible."

The children shouted their approval.

She decided that asking why James wanted to use the floo could wait. Although it was odd that their house wasn't within walking distance, the war had been over for years and there was no reason to be so suspicious. They were only children. Before James left she did insist that he get cleaned up. He suffered through the various wet clothes, detangling, and one extra strength boil healing potion (something the rest of the children refused to drink because of the horrendous taste) before he was cleared to go.

However he bided his time, waiting until his grandmother was distracted, before he took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames, saying clearly, "Dumbledore's office, Sir Freddie Hopkins."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was finishing up some of his work before he had to go to the ministry. Minister Bagnold had insisted he attend a Wizengamot council. He was busy, the end of term was in two days after all, but Millicent was a friend and he did owe her a favor. Then a boy stepped out of the floo.

Albus was startled, although he hid it well. How had the boy gotten in? The floo was supposed to be secured against unscheduled intrusions and the boy look to young to be a student, let alone someone entrusted with the password.

"Professor Dumbledore," said the boy, "I need your help."

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore. "Where are your parents?"

"You'll understand once you let me unlock your memories." said the boy as he took a necklace from around his neck.

"My memories? Do I know you?"

"Yes. Although by rights you shouldn't."

James was enjoying confusing the old man who so often confused everybody else. He felt like a real man of mystery.

"I see." said Dumbledore. "May I have proof?"

"You could look in my head." said James. "Or use Veritasium if you really want to, but you did all of that last time. You also said something about a mark on the disk?"

Dumbledore looked closely at the metal disk and saw that it had one of his marks engraved upon it. One of his most secret marks in fact. He tested it with his magic and, from the rather brilliantly colored reaction, found that the boy was telling the truth. He had put his mark on the disk along with those for memory, travel, safety, and time. After a more careful examination he decided that the disk did what the boy had said.

"Very well." said Dumbledore.

James pressed the key to Dumbledore's forehead and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The old man sucked in a breath as his memories returned. "I see you didn't listen to my advice."

James shrugged.

"You've been making use of the dungbombs Sirius gave you." Dumbledore observed. He had suspected the reason for the smell before his memories returned but hadn't wanted to make a comment. "Since I may assume you were not the only victim, watch closely."

He cast a specialized odar dissipation spell, and breathed deeply in relief.

James sniffed and his face started to match his red spots, "Oh, sorry. I forgot about that."

"It's perfectly alright." asked Dumbledore. He made James repeat the words of the spell several times and showed him the wand movement until he was confident James could show whoever was looking after his siblings. "What do you need help with? Should I cancel my plans for the evening?"

"I don't think so." said James. "I really only need proof of some sort of permission to stay the night at Grandma Weasley's house. It would help if it pretended to come from a parent. I really don't want to explain everything tonight."

"Very well." said Dumbledore, not at all surprised by James's news. "What will you tell Molly tomorrow?"

"The truth." said James. "I was hoping you could help me with that. I don't think would take it very well from just us kids."

"I will." said Dumbledore. "What does Molly know about your parents?"

"She knows that our mum likes her." said James. "Al said some stuff about how Grandma couldn't know anything else though."

Dumbledore searched his office records for several minutes until he found what he was looking for.

"Perfect." said Dumbledore. "Until tomorrow you will be James Newcast. Mrs. Newcast, formerly Miss Hunley, attended Hogwarts at about the same time as your Grandmother. She is now an Unspeakable so that should provide you a nice smokescreen."

He began penning a letter to Mrs. Weasley.

"How do you know she's an unspeakable?" asked James.

"There are ways of telling for those who look." said Dumbledore, thinking of a project she helped him with some years back. "Now take this to Molly and rest. I'm afraid I'm rather late for a council meeting."

And with that he ushered James through the floo.

* * *

"You two are being very mysterious." said Molly. The children had grown on her despite their refusal to say anything about their parents.

"James made us promise to not to say anything until he got back." said Al. Lily nodded, then winced as the motion caused the hair to be pulled. Ginny was helping her get rid of all the big twigs while Mrs. Weasley tried to remove the smell of dungbombs from the boys.

"What did you do to those bombs?" asked Mrs. Weasley as her spell failed to make a dent in the noxious fumes. "Honestly I don't think I'll be able to fix this before your father gets home."

Fred and George stayed silent. They knew better than to break the first rule of pranking: You don't nark on your partners.

"I'm back." called James as he stepped from the floo and presented a letter to his grandmother. "You lot smell awful."

She took the letter and read it immediately. "Oh, now I understand. The department of mysteries, of course. Not to high up she can't tell old friends though? That's nice. I'm ashamed to say we haven't spoken in years. But never mind that. I have plenty of pajamas for you three, unless you brought some back with you James?"

James nodded.

"Then you may want to take a dip in the tub and change." said Molly. "It might help with that awful smell, and it won't be the first time someone in the family had to wear pajamas to dinner."

"I brought some extra clothes too." said James, thinking of their bottomless packs.

Molly beamed at him. "You've thought of everything haven't you? You don't even smell like one of those dung bomb anymore. How did you manage that?"

"There's a spell, _fugite_ _fimun_ _putre_, and I think the movement is waving your wand like this." James copied what Dumbledore had shown him.

Molly did as he said and the room cleared. "Thank goodness." said Molly. "Why don't you boys clean up upstairs while I help the girls with their hair?"

It was a scramble at first but everyone was eventually washed, dried, and dressed. Although dinner was late, Arthur was too, and soon everyone was introduced and eating heartily.

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers! Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Questions, criticism, or encouragement, all are welcome. Including grammar and spelling nazis (spellcheck doesn't catch everything). Seriously, I'm desperate. -Mythgirllily **

**P.S. A thousand thanks to those who have reviewed so far.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Dinner was loud and cheery. Snippets of conversation floated toward Molly's ears as she smiled at her family.

"So James, I understand your parents work at the ministry." said Arthur.

"Mhm," James's mouth was full of mashed potato.

"Lily, James, and Al. Why are your names familiar?" Arthur pondered.

Ginny stopped eating suddenly and she looked at James and Lily with excitement.

"Did your parents name you after Harry Potter's parents?" she asked.

"Ginny," said Molly, as if her daughter had said something rude.

"Actually, yeah, they did." said James scratching the back of his head, "My Dad always said they saved his life."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other curiously. Was the children's father involved in the war?

"I was named after Albus Dumbledore," said Al before his grandparents could ask any questions.

"I've got two of his chocolate frog cards," said Ron, "Maybe we could trade?"

"I left my cards at home." said Al sadly.

"We were named after Mum's brothers," said George.

"They were twins like us," added Fred, "but they died before we were born."

"We had an uncle like that," said Al. He looked at Fred with an expression a bit too somber for a seven year old until James kicked him under the table.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. He patted Al on the back. "I think everyone's finished with dinner, why don't we bring out dessert? Molly's been experimenting with a new pie recipe."

The children quickly forgot any sadness and tucked into the pie with gusto. Before to long they had brushed their teeth and had been tucked into bed as well. There was much whispering before any of them fell asleep, but once they did morning came quickly.

* * *

During breakfast a large official-looking owl came swooping through the window and landed on the table in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What on earth?" said Molly, "We already got the morning post. I do hope none of the boys are in trouble."

Mr. Weasley quickly opened the letter and passed it wordlessly to Molly with a confused and concerned expression on his face.

"Albus Dumbledore is coming here?" exclaimed Molly after she had read the letter.

"It appears so." said Arthur and he carried on eating his eggs.

"Well then, I'd better tidy up. Children, finish your breakfast and get dressed. We're going to have a visitor."

The kids wolfed down their breakfast and ran upstairs, chattering all the way about Dumbledore and the possible reasons for his visit.

"I bet Charlie tried to hatch another egg in his dorm." said Fred.

"I bet the entire school came down with dragon pox and now no one can come home for another week." said James, grinning.

"I bet he wants Dad's advice about some muggle thing." said Ginny.

"I bet he wants to borrow your mum's recipe book for the feast." said Al.

"I bet he wants to know who sent Percy that exploding howler." said Ron, with a pointed look at the twins.

"I bet he wants to break the news that you're actually a squib." said George.

"I bet he's going to be here really soon." said Lily nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

She was correct and less than ten minutes later the crack of someone apparating outside the door was heard throughout the house. A few minutes later, a group of mostly dressed children came tumbling down the stairs.

"Hello." Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly at them. "Now that you're all here we may begin."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Arthur, "Begin what?"

"Ah, that's the question." said Dumbledore. "Before we really do start I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a favor."

"Anything," said Molly.

"It is of the utmost importance that when the time comes you allow me to wipe your memories."

"Wipe our memories? Why?" said Arthur. "We'd never do anything to reveal any secrets you may entrust to us."

"I know." said Dumbledore, "This is not a matter of trust but of safety. Both yours and your children's."

"Why do you want to involve the children at all?" asked Molly. "None of them are Hogwarts age, let alone _of_ age."

Dumbledore did not answer but looked steadily at the Weasleys.

"Molly," said Arthur, "We've always trusted Dumbledore before, and if he says the children must be involved I'm sure he has a good reason."

Molly looked at her husband for a long moment, then nodded at Dumbledore.

"We'll do whatever you think is best." she said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Than I suppose my first order of business should be to apologize for an earlier deception. It was brief but necessary. James, Albus, and Lily are not Miss Hunley's children. I'm afraid they are not Newcasts at all. They are in fact your grandchildren."

Molly nearly scoffed in disbelief and the weasley children looked at their new friends in confusion and curiosity.

"I do realize how this sounds Molly, but I am telling you the truth. They suffered a magical accident that sent them back in time. Since then they have been making their way back home with the help of a device I provided them with. It ran out of power before it could bring them all the way home and so a contingency mechanism brought them to the nearest safe place for them. Here. Their grandparent's family home."

"He's telling the truth." said James. "I'm sorry for lying earlier but we were tired and Dumbledore couldn't come until this morning."

"If you're really Weasleys why don't you or Al have red hair?" asked Ron.

"That'd be our Dad's genes." said Al.

"Your Dad?" said Fred. "Who's your Mum then?"

For once it seemed the twins weren't on the same page. George smacked his brother on the shoulder.

"It's obviously Ginny. Unless Mum and Dad have another daughter we don't know about?"

"Mum could've had another one." grumbled Fred conveniently ignoring how rare weasley girls were.

Arthur and Molly looked at James who nodded.

Ginny looked incredibly confused.

"Ginny's a Mum?" Ron looked agast. "But they're older than her."

"Time travel dummy." said Fred, happy to no longer be the ignorant one.

"Time travel," said Arthur, "is impossible."

"Actually it isn't," said Dumbledore. "Right now there are devices that can allow the wearer to travel back several minutes; a vast improvement over the few seconds we were limited to a few years ago. And I believe the technology will continue to improve until accidents like the one we have encountered here are possible."

Arthur nodded slowly and Lily hesitantly patted Ginny on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ginny looked at her and slowly grinned, whispering something into Lily's ear. Lily grinned and turned to James, "You are _so_ in trouble when we get back."

"What? No fair!

Ginny gave James a severe look and he took a step to hide behind Dumbledore as the girls exploded into giggles.

"Grandma?" said Al. "Are you alright?"

Molly seemed to have adjusted to the news but her eyes were shining with tears.

"I just realized my babies are going to grow up." she said. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry."

Arthur hugged his wife. "Growing up's a good thing and most parents don't realize it'll happen until it's too late. We have and we can thank our time traveling grandchildren."

Molly straightened up and dried her tears at the word grandchildren. She looked at Arthur and said, "We're Grandparents! I didn't think that would happen for a few years yet, at least."

Arthur laughed and asked Al, "How many Weasley grandchildren are there?"

"Twelve, including us." said Al happily. "You like to make all sorts of egg and bakery jokes."

Molly lightly scolded her husband, "Arthur! You can't compare children to eggs."

Arthur shrugged and smiled at his wife.

The clock dinged.

"Oh, dear. I'm late for work." said Arthur and he moved to put on his coat. Molly stopped him.

"I think you'd better take a sick day." said Molly, looking at Dumbledore.

"I do believe that would be for the best. We still have some things to discuss."

"Then I should notify the ministry." said Arthur.

"I'll make sure you don't get into any trouble." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. His eyes stopped twinkling a few moments later.

"I understand we have to get our memories wiped to preserve the timeline,"said Arthur, "but you also mentioned our safety. What aren't you telling us?"

Dumbledore looked grave. "That concerns the children's father."

"Who is he?" asked Molly.

"Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived." said Dumbledore.

The children, all of whom had been quietly chattering amongst themselves turned to the adults, eyes wide.

"Blimey Ginny," said Ron, "You really did it."

James had to suppress the urge to laugh at his family's expressions. His mum had started jumping up and down, hand in hand with Lily, the way little girls do. The twins simply looked confused, as if they couldn't quite believe Harry Potter was even a real person, let alone that their kid sister would someday marry him.

Arthur got over the news rather quicker than the rest of his family and turned to Dumbledore, "That still doesn't quite explain the danger. Harry Potter is just a child, even if someone did find out his children were here wouldn't the biggest danger be reporters?"

"There are still Deatheaters in the world who have escaped judgment, Arthur. Several of whom would more than like to take revenge on the one who defeated their master. Harry Potter is protected, his children are not." said Dumbledore.

"How much longer will we stay here?" asked James. He was still standing next to Dumbledore.

"I would have to examine the machine for a more exact estimate, but I believe you will have to stay here less than a week. Possibly a only a day or two."

"Then I guess we'll be around when Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy get back from Hogwarts." said James.

"Yes you will." said Dumbledore. "I'll pay another visit tomorrow evening to set up the memory locks."

"Locks?" said Arthur, "We're not just getting our memories erased then?"

"No," admitted Dumbledore. "This way if the children run into you again they can unlock your memories and you won't have to start your relationship from scratch."

"I suppose that's better than wiping anyway." said Arthur. "I had to get my memory wiped once after I visited the department of mysteries, the gap drove me batty for weeks."

"You won't have a gap from this and children will be gone before the end of the week," said Dumbledore, "In the meantime, get to know the children. Satisfy your curiosity. I have to go, end of term business you know, but I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Arthur and Molly followed Dumbledore's advice, as did their children. James, Al, and Lily were so peppered with questions Molly took pity on them and moved the entire family into the living room. She also enforced a 'one at a time' rule.

"I know Ginny isn't the only one with children," said Molly, "How many of my boys get married and settle down?"

"Mum," complained George, "Do we really have to know that?"

"Normally I wouldn't, awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time you know, but Dumbledore said to satisfy our curiosity so that's what we'll do," said James.

"Five out of seven get married and have kids, that's including our Mum." said James. "Even though this is temporary and all, I'd rather not tell you which two don't contribute to the Weasley-Potter Quidditch Team."

"I bet Charlie's one," whispered one twin to the other, "Probably got his bits burned off by a dragon."

"I bet Ron's the other. Who'd marry him?" The twins dissolved into snickering.

"Weasley-Potter Quidditch Team? That's an interesting way of putting it," said Arthur, "Do most of you play Quidditch?"

"You bet!" said Al.

"Nearly all the cousins play," said James, "And so do enough of our Aunts and Uncles that we can get two full Quidditch teams most of the time, complete with referee and back ups."

"Do any of us get on our house teams?" asked George.

"Oh yeah, you guys were beaters." said James.

"And Uncle Ron was a keeper." said Al.

"Really?" said Ron.

"Mhm," said Lily, "And Mummy was a chaser."

"Ginny?" said Fred.

"Yep," said James, "And she filled in for Dad as seeker when he got detention once."

"They won the game," said Al. "Dad was the team Captain too."

"And the youngest seeker in a century," said James, "He got in team his first year. He won his first game by nearly swallowing the snitch when he caught it in his mouth."

"Woah," said the twins.

"Course that's nothing really, compared to Mum." said Al.

"Me?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, Dad may have been the star at school, but you're the one who played professionally." said James.

The boys erupted into incredulity. Ginny played professional Quidditch? What team? What position? How well did they do?

"The Holyhead Harpies won the World Cup the year before I was born. That's when Mum retired, after five years of playing, and became a correspondent instead."

"What do we do after we graduate?" said Fred.

"Well you and George didn't exactly graduate..." said Al.

"What?" said Arthur.

Molly looked positively scary and Fred and George looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

"Al! Technically no, you guys didn't graduate. Instead you went out in a blaze of glory and started up a joke shop so awesome it drove Zonko's out of business. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. It's still running and bigger than ever." said James.

"Wicked," said George.

"What about me?" said Ron.

"You sometimes help at WWW but mostly you're an Auror." said James. "And Uncle Bill is a Curse Breaker, and Uncle Charlie's a dragon wrangler, and Uncle Percy does boring ministry stuff."

The whole family laughed and Arthur beamed with pride at his children as he hugged Molly close

"You never said what houses we get sorted into." said Ron. "The twins, Ginny, and Me."

"That's easy," said James, "Gryffindor, the lot of you."

"But I think Aunt Audrey was in Hufflepuff, and Aunt Fleur didn't even go to Hogwarts." said Al. Molly and Arthur didn't have a chance to ponder what that meant before James spoke up.

"I wasn't counting the Aunts." said James.

"Aunty Luna's in Ravenclaw." said Lily.

"Aunty Luna? Are you talking about Luna Lovegood?" said Molly.

Lily shook her head, "Luna Scamander. She's a cryp-toe-zoolygist. My middle name is named after her."

"Lily, Aunt Luna's name used to be Lovegood, remember?" said James.

"Oh, I forgot." said Lily.

"Good," said Fred, "For a second there I thought one of us had married her."

"That's mean." said Ginny. "Luna's nice, I play with her sometimes."

"That's right dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "And all of this has been wonderful but I think I should start lunch."

"I'll help," said Arthur, "Why don't you kids play outside till then."

"No pranks!" shouted Molly after them as they raced outside, full of energy after a sedentary, if eventful, morning.

"Yes, Mum."

"We promise!"

"Love you, Grandma."

"Did you hear that Molly?" said Arthur, "They really are our grandchildren."

"Yes, dear." said Molly, "And we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Hello readers! It's been a long time and I have managed to harness my powers of procrastination for good. I finally managed to write this while avoiding my math homework. A good cause, no?**

** I already have a few pieces of the chapters ahead so they shouldn't take nearly as long. *knock on wood***

**Feel free to submit any questions you'd like the Weasleys to ask our time traveling trio and I'll do my best to add them, either in the next chapter or a revised, extended version of this one. Just try to keep them believable, k****eep in mind that the weasley family wouldn't be expecting sad news (aka Fred's death) as the war is over in their minds and no one really expects their healthy child to die before them.**


	14. New Directions

The hours passed quickly and the next day the Weasleys decided to change their usual plans and send only Molly to pick up Bill, Charlie, and Percy from the train station. Arthur was supposed to be sick after all, and the Potter's were not to be seen.

Percy was the first to unload his trunk and go into the house where, unbeknownst to him, a rather shocking surprise was waiting to ambush.

"Hello Uncle Percy, I'm James Potter." said James as soon as Percy came through the door and into the kitchen. He was grinning as he stuck out his hand for Percy to shake.

Percy didn't take it. Instead he looked at George, who was standing off to the side wearing his christmas sweater, and said, "How did you manage to transfigure Fred? Does Mum know? I'm pretty sure whatever it is it's illegal and extremely dangerous. People get stuck like that you know."

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong brother," said Fred, coming up behind Percy, "Neither of us are the least bit transfigured."

Percy let out a rather undignified shriek. He glared at Fred and said, "If that's not you than who is it? Ron? Ginny? Mum's going to kill you if you transfigured Ginny."

"Hey, it's rude to talk about someone if they're standing right in front of you." said James indignantly.

"It's also rude to impersonate a dead war hero." said Percy, "Even if you got it wrong and made him to young. James Potter died defending his wife and son from you-know-who."

"Yeah, I know." said James, starting to get annoyed, "I'm his grandson."

"You have got to be joking," said Percy. "Grandson? Honestly you two usually come up with better stuff than this."

"It's nice to hear you appreciate us, Perc," said Fred.

"But I'm afraid we're not joking this time," said George with a barely repressed smirk.

"What is going on in here?" said Molly. Bill and Charlie followed her. "I hope you're being nice to our guest?"

"So you're not Ron or Ginny?" said Percy. James shook his head.

"What?" said Molly. "Why would you-"

"Didn't your parents teach you better than to lie? Especially with such a..." Percy searched for a suitably long word and came up with three, "outlandish, ludicrous, and preposterous story."

"I'm not telling a story!" said James. "My name really is James Potter."

Percy snorted contemptuously.

"Percy! Boys, I told you to wait until we could all sit down together and break the news."

Percy stared at his mother. "Are you saying that boy really is James Potter's grandson."

Molly sighed. "Well, yes. Dumbledore asked us to take care of him and his siblings for a few days until they could go home."

"But that's impossible." spluttered Percy. Bill and Charlie looked curiously at their mother and the strange boy in their kitchen.

"We'll talk more about it later." said Molly, "In the meantime why don't you unpack your school things."

Molly bustled away to find her husband and the children were left looking at each other.

Percy didn't seem convinced and he glared at the twins and James. "I don't know how you fooled Mum and Dad but you are not fooling me." He stormed upstairs.

"He's gotten touchier." said Fred.

"You've no idea." said Charlie.

* * *

Bill and Charlie had things explained to them and seemed to accept it, or at least trust their parents judgment until Dumbledore provided proof, but Percy refused to come out of his room. James seemed intent on pulling his Uncle's tail as much as possible and assisted Fred and George in their mission to "make Percy stop being such a prat." First they tried noise tactics, shouting and marching outside his room, but were rebuffed by Mrs. Weasley. Then Charlie, after investigating just what was going on, had the brilliant idea of lobbing one of the few remaining stink bombs through Percy's window. Unfortunately none of them remembered the "no stink bombs in the house" rule until Percy was saved by another round of Mrs. Weasley's loud voice and Dumbledore's modified cleaning spell.

Having failed to smoke him out the trio declared defeat and were sentenced to various household chores to keep them out of trouble.

"But we did half of this yesterday," complained Fred.

"And today it needs to be done again." said Molly, "that's the nature of daily chores."

"But James is a guest. Guests don't do chores," said George.

"And we we're only making sure he didn't misfire anything," said Fred.

"You can hardly punish us for that," said George.

"Enough," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed Fred a broom. "I am your mother and James may be a guest but he is also _family_. Since his mother is currently six years old your Father and I are responsible for him. A duty which includes making sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

The boys opened their mouths in protest but before they could utter a word Molly continued, "If I let you get away with half of what you get up to we would be standing in a smoking crater rather than my kitchen. Now go on. The sooner you start the sooner you'll finish."

With much grumbling the boys got to work.

* * *

That evening Dumbledore arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assembled the entire family in the living room producing a rather cozy gathering. Percy said nothing. James was sure that if he was more daring Percy would have poked Dumbledore to make sure he was real.

"I believe you all know why I'm here," said Dumbledore once everyone was settled. He gestured towards the Potter children.

Percy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Who are they?" asked Percy. Dumbledore glanced confused at Molly and Arthur but answered Percy swiftly.

"They are your relatives. Niece and nephews in fact. They had an accident with a device called a time turner and ended up here. Decades away from their proper time."

"Time turner?" said Percy in disbelief. "Time travel is impossible."

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that it is not,"said Dumbledore. "It is however restricted and kept secret by the Ministry for the time being."

"Then how did they get a hold of one?" asked Percy and added sarcastically, "Did a bunch of kids break into the ministry?"

"You're not so much older than us," shot back James. Al was grinning to himself like mad but when he opened his mouth Lily made an angry face and shushed him before he could talk. Al rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

"Enough," said Molly. "James, tell us how you got the time turner."

"Yes," said Arthur," Does everyone have them in the future? I imagine you wouldn't be the first to have this kind of accident."

James scratched the back of his head. "Actually time turner's are still pretty rare. It takes forever to gather enough time sand to make one and the ministry had their stockpile destroyed a few years before I was born." He looked at Percy. "A bunch of kids broke into the ministry." Percy huffed, clearly not believing James was doing more than pulling his tail.

"Come on James, finish the story," said Al. "You were the one who filched it."

Molly raised an eyebrow and James flushed.

"My Dad's an auror and he had to testify at the trial of this really dangerous guy they'd been chasing for a while. The ministry gave him the time turner as some kind of security measure thing so he could be in two places at once. Anyway he brought it home and I thought it would be cool to take it out, just to show Al and Lily, except when I showed it to them Lily grabbed it and it smashed against the floor."

"No I didn't!" yelled Lily. "You held it up high and dropped it."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I think we understand what happened," interrupted Molly. Al snickered.

"Any more questions Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have a few," said Bill. "These are Ginny's kids?" He pointed at the Potters. He and Charlie had been filled in while Percy pouted in his room.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"And we can speak for ourselves," said James.

"But how do we know you're not lying?" asked Charlie.

"They are who they say they are and have been found truthful in all details I've been able to trace so far," said Dumbledore.

"But he said he was James Potter!" said Percy pointing accusingly at James.

"I am," said James.

"Harry Potter is our Dad," said Al, "He and Uncle Ron are best friends which is how he met Mum."

"Honestly how many times do we have to go over this?" said James. "It's getting boring."

"Maybe for you but it's all quite the adventure for the rest of us," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "I would think you would be more excited getting to know your family like this."

James shrugged.

"James Sirius Potter!" yelled Lily, startling her brother, "Don't you be mean to Grandma and Grandpa like that." She stomped her foot and Arthur had to smother a laugh. She was definitely Molly's granddaughter.

"Sirius?" said Bill. "Like Sirius Black? The guy who betrayed the Potters to you-know-who?"

Molly gasped and even the children looked grave. Dumbledore tranquil face hid a mix of dawning realization, confusion, and perhaps even fear. Al scooted closer Lily and grabbed her hand. It was at this moment that James remembered the rest of his godfather's story and blanched.

Percy's pet rat peaked out of his pocket, nose twitching and whiskers trembling. James grabbed Dumbledore's robe and pulled on the old man, whispering furiously and doing his best not to look at the animagus that had as good as murdered his grandparents. Dumbledore seem to go stiff as he listened. His face thunderous, as soon as James let go of his robe he whipped into motion. Smoothly he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Percy's pocket. Five minutes later Peter Pettigrew was bound to a kitchen chair and Percy had retired to his room in search of a clean pair of pants.

* * *

**Mid-chapter notes: Ahhhh! I completely forgot about Pettigrew until the moment Bill reminded me just what was going on! Decisions must be made. Dang it! I had future chapters all plotted out and now they've gone to complete sh*t. Please review and tell me what direction you think this should go in. Easily tied up with a sparkly bow? Complete and utter disaster? Will the kids even exist at the end or will this story evolve into some crazy-long what-the-heck-is-going-on fest? Tell me what you think!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) My wifi has been iffy at best for the past few weeks (and I realize that's no excuse) but I'd like to thank MaevePond for reviewing and making me realize just how long it had been since I updated. Seriously, every review drives me a little closer to the next chapter so get your feedback on!**


End file.
